The Story of a Woman Lower than Dirt
by tallgirl20
Summary: Esther, a book of the Bible often overlooked, can be seen in a new light as readers follow the life of Seana. She has only ever wanted to serve her Uncle; but suddenly her whole life shifts when the Lord shows her he has higher, greater plans for her.
1. Prologue

AN: Wow, I know this may seem out of the blue compared to my other story, but I felt this was something I could do with my writing for the Lord. Here is little background on why I decided to write this story. Ester has always been my favorite character in the Bible apart from David. Why? Because if you really look at what she was asked to do, never once does it mention her complaining. She does exactly what her Uncle asks her to do. How awesome was she?! Following the Will of God without any idea of what was going to happen. I admire her so much.

So I wanted to tell her story a little more personally. I have no idea how her story actual came to be written, so my writing will not be entirely correct. I have changed small pieces of the story to fix my view on this. Another thing, it is set in an alternate universe. No, it doesn't contain monsters (other than some scary religious zealots) but I have renamed the characters and given it a different setting (which is very similar to the original but not quite the same).

One more thing worthy of note: Ester takes place in the Old Testament. Which means that some of the religious views expressed as the story continues are in direct contrast with Christianity and its beliefs ie sacrificing animals and such will purify the body. Jesus hadn't come and as such his teachings also had not come. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea at all. My point with the story is to show the courage one little girl had and the results which are almost to awesome to be true. So, with my ridiculously long author's note out of the way, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: This story is based on the book of Ester located in the Old Testament of the Bible. Therefore, most of the plot and characters are not mine.

* * *

The Story of a Woman Lower than Dirt

****

Prologue

Before I tell you of my story, there is something you must understand.

I live in a time beyond the time you know. It was a peaceful time for our people. We lived by the sea and across the fertile valleys. We never lacked for food as harvest after harvest yielded uncountable crops. Fish were easily caught in the port cities and sold cheaply for their high number. We wanted for nothing in our paradise. Illness took little of our people.

We were coveted by the world; yet, none of them could take from us our wonderful gifts – for they were given to us by the Almighty. The One True God. He promised us this land if only we remembered and praised his holy name.

We did. We prospered. Gallant kings ruled over us as our territory expanded under God's divine protection…

That is until we faltered. Instead of following God's order to kill all of our enemies, we showed them the mercy that was not ours to give. Our men adopted them into our lands, and we lived in peace with these impure people.

For a time, no punishment made itself known.

Our sin grew before the Glorious Lord's eyes. Men forsook the women of our tribes and instead were drawn to the foreign beauties of the conquered lands. Those women – evil beauties – tricked our men. They stole the favor that was for us, their own women. With bewitching smiles, they turned our men's hearts form the True God to their own wicked arts – calling upon the names of things that were deaf. They did it to please those temptresses.

No sin could be greater. They forsook Him to follow the foreign gods of their tainted wives.

I am told this is what caused the Great Wrath to fall upon us. The once favored people prostituted themselves to other gods – idols made by human hands. The Lord would not stand by and watch any longer. His wrath was swift and cruel.

We were conquered. We became slaves.

It is only now that our men remember the True God. They call out to him for help – deliverance from the curse they brought on themselves. Our God will show no mercy to them. We are all to be punished.

That will not change by their easily swayed hearts.

Many years have passed as we remain under conquered rule. By the Lord's hand, we were not killed instead we were allowed to live peacefully with our captors as long as we obey them. It was a simple request.

I am a woman. One of the many slaves to the Killertian Empire who took our freedom over a hundred years ago.

I wish to tell you a story you may not believe, for woman are nothing in our culture except mothers and wives. We do not speak, nor do we act on our own. Unless married, we have no rites.

We are the dust. Even lower still as conquered dust. I rank lower than most as I have never known my birth mother or my honored father. Before I could remember them, they lost the life that was given to them by the Almighty.

Yet, somehow the Lord Almighty chose to use me. A lowly woman – orphan – in his grand design to do what no man could do.

How? I believe you will have to listen to my story to hear that answer.

* * *

This is a prologue: aka not an actual chapter and is shorter than the story. I have about the first third of the story completed so I'm going to upload the first chapter tonight as well. I hope that you enjoy. If you have any comments, I would be happy to hear them and answer back. Please review.


	2. Invitation

AN: Just as I promised here is the first Chapter of my Ester story. It is told from Seana's point of view and will be unless it is a interlude (which you don't have to worry about for about 10 chapters), so just sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer: This story is based off of the book of Ester located in the Old Testament of the Bible. As such, most of the plot and characters do not belong to me.

* * *

1

Invitation

It is a curious thing – the compassion of Our Lord. His ability for both great wrath and loving comfort. For as our people continued to live under the curse of slavery, I was saved from a sure death. My Dear Mother's voice I have heard only once. She gave her life in giving me my own. I dream of her touch on my face before her death. Her last murmured words were to give me my name.

Tis an uncommon thing. Our Fathers are to name their offspring. That is the truth. Yet, my own Honored Father lost his life before my birth. He was a courageous man. I have been told that he was a leader of our people. One who spoke against those who prostituted before the foreign idols. For his faith, he was sent to be forever with the One much sooner than most. Therefore, it was my mother who with her last breath named me. Her only child. She whispered.

"Name her Seana for she is a Gift from God."

With her task completed, my mother closed her eyes to join my Honored Father in the glories of Urian, our Heaven.

Here the compassion of the Lord burns bright, for my Honored Father had a brother – Iason meaning one who brings healing.

He took me in as his own child and raised me well. Iason was a special Yahn. Being learned in knowledge beyond others, the last Killertian king took him to the capital to work as a magistrate in matters concerning the law. Even as the new king Tyrone took the crown six years ago, Iason has been kept for his knowledge and wisdom. We were allowed to live in the capital city of Seprin.

I am now in my sixteenth year of life. I have lived a blessed life thanks to the Lord Almighty. His generosity to me is far too great. I serve Sir Iason as the head of his house. For he has never married, instead devoting his life to the work of the Lord. Sir Iason shames all other Yahn in his devotion to our True Master. Constantly, I am humbled by his faith and reminded of my own faults.

Today, Sir Iason is not home. He left the house six days ago to attend the great feast of Tyrone the King. I was told that is was to be grand feast. I was told this by Zephyr, the wind, who is a young herald of the king. Zephyr is a half Yahn. His mother was taken to be the wife of a Killertian. He honors the One True God and, to me, he is a spirited friend.

"Seana! Seana!" I heard one morning as I was baking the bread for the day.

I smiled and opened the wooden windows to see my friend bounding toward my house.

"Good morning, Sir Zephyr. To what do I owe this honor?" I asked as I bowed as is the custom for greeting a man.

He shot me a grin that showed his white teeth as they gleamed against his tan frame.

"King Tyrone requests your uncle's presence for the royal banquet." His face showed his extreme excitement.

I knew it would not be long before I was told about the wondrous occasion. Zephyr loved the new king greatly. His respect is not easily earned.

"I shall inform my Sir of the King's request if you wish, dear messenger." I replied.

"Oh come now," he said as he waved a dismissive hand at me. "Something of this great importance I must pass on to him myself. Is the Sir in?" He asked barely hiding a sly smile.

"Sir Iason is not awake yet this morning. Would you care to stay until he rises?" I asked trying now to contain my own smile.

For I was certain that Zephyr knew my dear Uncle would not be up at this early hour. Zephyr has always loved my cooking. Now, his smile was beaming on his face in triumph. The pastries for breakfast filling the spacious kitchen with their delicious smells.

"I would be honored to." He said as he sniffed the air in appreciation.

I gave a laugh and grin as Zephyr proceeded to enter my kitchen through the window, forgetting the door in his haste.

When he was seated at the table and beginning to eat, he looked up to me with his glowing excitement once again fueling his eyes.

"Why are you so distant today?" He asked slightly puzzled. "Are you not curious as to why King Tyrone has decided to give a feast?" He taunted.

"Of course, you know my fault too well, Messenger Zephyr." I relied as I continued to knead the dough.

"Then why do you not ask?" He taunted again. Enjoying a rare morning of teasing.

"Zephyr," I warned. "You know it is not appropriate for me to ask such a thing." I replied simply.

"Yes, but you do wish to know, do you not?" He chuckled.

I bit my tongue to keep from speaking. It is not my place as a woman to ask questions. Especially of the King's messenger. Yet, my own greatest fault as a woman was my curiosity. Even now I battled with it. Zephyr was not helping me either by encouraging such a fault.

"The feast will last for seven days…" He began to draw me out.

_Seven days! How extravagant!_ I thought. Questions again sprang unwanted to my mind. I sighed and gave in. Zephyr always knew how best to tease me. I turned around and Zephyr's grin grew.

"Zephyr, you are too cruel to me." I scolded.

"I am; that is true." He agreed; then he leaned forward.

"Are you ready to hear?" He whispered at me.

I nodded excited to hear news of the king.

"Are you sure that you wish to know?" Zephyr teased one final time.

"Lord help me!" I cried out. "Of course I wish to know, Zephyr! Your teasing tests my patience."

He smiled again knowing he had riled me up. Needing on more pushing, he began his tale.

"King Tyrone has sent messengers to all of his conquered people's leaders."

I took no offense at his words. Sir Iason would be considered a leader of the Yahn even if our people did not show him respect. They shun my Sir for working for the Killertian King, believing he has betrayed his people. I do not agree. For the one Sir Iason serves above all others is Our Lord. Just as our people do, he does. Yet, my thoughts mean nothing to my people. I am just a woman.

"He has taken inventory of all his wealth. By the Lord! Seana, the amount of gold that the King commands shines like its own sun. And the soldiers whom he orders reach numbers too large to count." He paused and looked at me quizzically. "Do you know why I have told you this?"

I shook my head no, entranced by what he had told me.

"This is what he was called the feast for. It is to show his wealth and power. No one would dare to threaten him if they see his strength." He smiled and leaned back. "Yet, he will show it to them under the pretences of a feast! How cunning he is!" Zephyr exclaimed.

The King was truly worthy of Zephyr's devotion if what he said was truth. How great was his power! Our people could never defeat him. His wisdom – a gift. He would earn the respect and fear of all his subjects with this feast. His rule would be assured.

"How amazing he is." I whispered as I turned back to my kneading.

"Oh! We have a guest. Seana, why did you not tell me?" My Sir's voice chastised.

I turned around, surprised to see Sir Iason up so early. He was a stately man, his age only betrayed by the wisps of gray in his dark hair.

"Dear Uncle," I said as I bowed. "The King's messenger –"

"Sir Iason," Zephyr interrupted, capturing my dear Uncle's attention and silencing me at the same time. "I told Seana that I would wait for your arousal. It was upon my request that she did not wake you."

He smiled, showing the laugh lines hidden at other times. His eyebrows raised and his eyes twinkled as he recognized our company. Uncle Iason was fond of Zephyr.

"It is only you, Zephyr." He chuckled as his warm gaze returned to me. "I apologize, Seana. Zephyr must have claimed your attention with another of his stories."

I hung my head in acknowledgment of my fault.

"Come, come. It was not a scolding, Seana. I was merely teasing with you." He said as he took his seat at the table.

"Yes, Uncle." I replied relieve that he was not angry with me. Though he had never been before.

I began to assemble his breakfast as he again turned his attention to our guest.

"To what do we owe the honor of your visit, young Zephyr?" He inquired.

"I have come with a message from King Tyrone." He responded.

"Oh, from the king?" Sir Iason remarked.

I placed his morning breakfast before him then.

"Thank you, Seana." He told me instinctively.

I nodded and returned to my kneading that had been so interrupted this morning. My existence was forgotten as their conversation continued.

"He requests your presence for the royal banquet."

"A banquet." Sir Iason said nodding as if he agreed with something unsaid.

"The banquet will last for seven day, Sir." Zephyr added.

"My, my! For what great occasion do we owe such a lavish affair?" He asked Zephyr something close to amusement in his voice.

"The King merely wishes to meet with is subjects." Zephyr intoned as if it was a practiced line.

Sir Iason chuckled. "So that he may display his wealth and power to us all, yes?" He asked with eyes full of understanding.

Zephyr merely smiled. My uncle also had his respect. For Sir Iason's wisdom could not be fooled. He nodded again.

"I wondered when he would make this show of strength. Tyrone has indeed chosen the best moment for this display. Many of the Yahn have been growing restless. They speak thoughts that should have never left their minds."

"Ah." Zephyr agreed.

By now, I had finished with the loaves and put them in the fire pit to cook.

"When will the banquet begin?" Sir Iason asked.

"The morrow's eve. You attendance would be most welcomed." Zephyr finished.

As my chores in the kitchen were finished, I was leaving the room to work on my morning chores – slowly – for even though it was horrible behavior, I wished to know my Sir's answer.

"Of course. It would be an honor to attend. Tell King Tyrone many thanks for his generous offer."

"Your words will reach his ears, Sir Iason." Zephyr said as the door closed behind me, and I heard no more.

* * *

So, there you go. The first chapter is up and completed. I know it is a lot shorter than my other story, but this one is also older. I hope that you will forgive the shortness. Please tell me what you think, reviews are alway appreciated.


	3. Trukans

AN: Looking back over this story I realized just how short the chapters are, so on that note I will be uploading them much faster than my other story. Mainly because it bothers me. So, I hope that you enjoy my annoyance.

Disclaimer: This story is based on the book of Ester located in the Old Testament of the Bible. I do not own characters or plot which overlaps.

* * *

2 – Trukans

Eight days passed since Uncle Iason and Zephyr sat in my kitchen. It would be this day that my Sir returned from King Tyrone's banquet. Of course, even with Dear Uncle's absence, there was much work for me to do.

Even though he is a magistrate, Dear Uncle prefers to live a humble life, giving most of his earning to the church and the poor. While he could have many maids working for him, he decided that I would suffice. I was happy to prove him right. I learned at an early age how a true Yahn woman should act. I tried my hardest to be that woman because I so wished to make my honored Uncle pleased with me. Therefore, I woke early each morning to bake the bread for the day and pastries for breakfast – making a little extra for the orphans who lived in the city. It was Uncle Iason's request.

This morning was no different. I opened the windows to let in the salty air that drifted off the coast where the glow of the sun was beginning to peek through the night's dark embrace. A few birds were already up and calling to others to do the same. After the bread was put into the fire pit to bake, I began on the laundry. Washing out the linens that drape the beds and windows took half the morning as I watched the sun make its ascent. When the linens were secure on the line to dry, I took out the six loaves of bread. Putting two away in the kitchen, I put the others in my woven basket to take with me to town.

Sir Iason would want fresh herbs when he returned. I would need them to bake what he wanted upon his return – whatever that may be. So, today I would need to go to market. Market was in the middle of town. Most of the day, it was filled with male servants who were busy shopping for their important masters. Yet, in the mid-mornings those very servants were busy in the homes that they took care of. It was my favorite time to shop because most of my fellow shoppers were women. All their colorful shawls which covered their hair lighting up the market place.

On the way to market that morning, I stopped by the synagogue. It was here that I dropped off three of the extra loaves of bread, giving them to the widows who lived in the outer courts. When you can just see the flags that mark the market's start, you also begin to see the beggars who come for their only chance at food and money. I distributed the last of my bread among these people, for who are we to judge them? I myself would have been among them if not for the kindness of others. Why should I keep such a joy to myself? It is not the way of Our Lord.

In the market, I quickly made my way to the stores that I was looking for, trying to draw as little attention to myself as possible. The Trukans were in market today. Evil people they are, giving their own children as sacrifices to their hill gods. Stealing others to give to those same gods when they run short on children. The hill gods' mystics say that Our God is the pretender. In order to cleanse the world of our impure race, we are valued above all others as sacrifices. Many of our people have been lost to their mystic blood rituals. We must avoid those people at all costs for the fear that we will join the others of our kind that have been lost.

I did not expect them to be here today least of all this early. Their ceremonies must be preformed at night to achieve the highest spiritual power – or so they believe. Most do not venture out in the morning sun preferring to sleep till the sun begins its decent. So I kept my head lowered and gathered the herbs that I needed quickly and headed home just before midday.

As I approached my home, I recognized a blue shawl I would have know anywhere.

"Angeliki?" I said cautiously. "Why are you so far from the palace without an escort?" I asked as I neared the girl.

She spun around. Her eyes wide with fear which quickly disappeared as she realized who had spoken to her.

"OH! Thank the Lord!" She exclaimed as she hurried to me. "Seana, I thought I was to travel to Urian too early!" She said as her sparkling dress connected with my working one.

She embraced me tightly. I put a hand on the back of her head to sooth her while I noticed the scene that we were making – not appropriate.

"Angeliki? Let us move indoors." I advised.

She nodded her head as I supported her through the door. She took only a couple more steps before she collapsed on the floor.

"Seana, I was so frightened." Her tear stained face uplifted to me. Still she held Urian's beauty as the messenger angel her name implied.

"Hush now. Let me get some tea for you. Then we shall talk. Yes?"

"Please do." She trembled out.

I moved into the kitchen to put on the tea when a loud banging was heard on the door. I jumped as Angeliki screamed – dropping the tea pot to the floor.

"Angeliki!"

I raced back to the door and froze. Blood pumping though my veins as I stared at the men invading my home. Trukans. Angeliki scrambled to her feet and trembled over to me, hovering behind me as a child would.

I could not cower. This was my home, and suddenly I had unwelcome guests to entertain.

"Good day, Sirs. Welcome to Sir Iason's home." I said as I inclined my head.

Angeliki let out a small gasp at my welcome. One Trukan stepped to the front. His black tunic encrusted with blood red jewels.

"Good day, Yahn woman." He sneered.

_Oh Dear Lord, protect us!_ I prayed as he moved closer still.

* * *

Ok. You have no idea how annoyed I am. This chapters are way to short. So, I will be uploading another probably today. *sigh* Well, please tell me what you think, even if it isn't much.


	4. Punishment

OK! I figured out what I did wrong! I forgot to place this chapter inbetween 2 and 4! I'm really really sorry. I hope that your not too confused. Enjoy!

* * *

3

Punishment

"My Sir will not be in until the sun's descent is complete. I am sorry for your inconvenience." I said to the Trukan who had invaded my home. "Do you have a message that I may deliver to him?" I asked.

He merely made a low musing sound as he continued to move around Angeliki and myself. His eyes roamed uninhibited around our frames. He took special car in Angeliki for her dress and shawl displayed the higher position that she held.

For the Killertian King's harem had produced two children for him. Angeliki was elevated to become their maid. The woman chosen to keep his children. At least until they reached the noble age of 10. Her garments were nothing less than magnificent for she was constantly in the presence of royalty.

These Trukans would like nothing more than to sacrifice her to their gods. It was all too clear in their savage looks. How had she been caught?

I put my question aside. Right now I needed the Lord's wisdom. I prayed again for guidance.

"Guest, is there a message for my Sir?" I inquired again.

His gaze left Angeliki's clothes and quickly scanned my worn working dress. A sneer took over his face.

"No, _slave_, I have come for your Lady. She would be the perfect guest to our ceremony tonight."

By the Lord! He thought I was Angeliki's hand maid! What was I to do? It is forbidden to lie. The Word teaches against such a sin! Yet, how could I choose the truth here? I closed my eyes asking forgiveness for what I was to do.

"My Sir has asked that his Lady be home when he returns from his business. Kind Sir, I regret that we cannot leave the house tonight." I said slowly, praying that I would not loose my life for defying a man. I would face some punishment if my Sir ever heard of my boldness – of that I was certain.

"Oh, does this common slave order us?" The Trukan quipped.

The others barked out laughter and leered at us. Angeliki clung tighter to the back of my dress.

"I believe you have forgotten your place, Yahn." He said as he lifted a whip from his waist.

My eyes widened at the weapon in his hand. Angeliki whimpered.

"My-my apologies. I have forgotten my place." I said as I bowed to the Trukan.

"Yes, you will be sorry indeed." He nodded, and two of the men grabbed my arms, pushing me to the dry floor.

My hands almost could not break my fall. For a second after my hands hit the ground, the whip sung through the air cracking as it connected to my back.

I felt nothing for a second before the searing pain struck my body. I let out a cry. Angeliki did as well.

"You will learn your place, Yahn slave." He spat out as his whip connected again with my back.

"Stop!" Angeliki screamed as his whip forced another cry from my lips.

He withheld the next strike instead turning to Angeliki. I lay panting on the floor as the room slipped in and out of focus.

I barely saw Angeliki's terrified face through the pain, but I did. It gave me resolve. I needed to protect her. She was like a younger sister to me. To Zephyr she was much more, for the fondness between them had grown stronger with each passing day. I could not let her be hurt.

"Sir," I tried to say as only a whisper escaped my lips.

I wet them and tried to speak, louder this time.

"Sir," My voice cried out.

His distorted face loomed over me again.

"What have you to say now, slave?" He hissed.

"Please, give me my Lady's punishment." I asked trying not to sound forceful and unleash a larger wrath.

His sneer grew hazy before my eyes. I was having trouble seeing.

"Well, at least you are a devoted slave."

His whip connected three more times. I bit my lip to keep in my shouts of pain – drawing blood from them. My eyes stayed focused in Angeliki's direction begging her not to speak again even though at times I could not see her.

I must have been close to Urian by then for I saw what could not have been. Through the open window I thought I saw Zephyr's head flash by. But, it could not have been so.

"Bring the jeweled one. She will give the gods great power." The Trukan ordered the others. His voice seemed far away from me.

"No…" I whispered too soft to be heard.

It was then that the Lord's miracle happened. My prayers had been heard! For I heard Zephyr's voice! I knew it was no illusion now. He was here! Praise the Lord!

I tried my hardest to focus on his faint voice.

"… come to retrieve the King's servant." He told the Trukan man.

My eyes had closed in the effort it took to listen to his voice. Pain washed over me again pulling me closer still to Urian. Yet, I could here the evil man's hiss faintly.

"She is our sacrifice."

"She is the King's." Zephyr warned.

Even this heretic could not defy the Killertian king. But with only Zephyr there he might try. Yet, even as I thought it, I knew it was not true. I felt their booted feet move quickly through the door. Wonder filled me as I realized it was over.

I felt someone collapse beside me.

"Seana! Oh Seana! I'm so sorry!" Angeliki cried.

Her sweet voice called me back from Urian. I couldn't leave her. My brain struggled against my body.

"What happened?" Asked a deep voice that I had never heard.

"Angeliki, please. Why did they do this?" Zephyr's worried voice prodded.

"I-I was going to market for linen." She started before she dissolved into tears again.

I tried to offer some words of comfort to her, yet no sound escaped my lips. My eyes refused to open. Someone's rough hands glided over the whelps slowly forming on my back, bringing fresh pain to me and loosing me from the fog at the same time.

"She has never been beaten before?" His deep voice rumbled.

"No," Zephyr quickly replied. "She is no slave. She is the Lady of this house."

"By the gods!" He exclaimed. "Why would they dare to beat a lady?" He mused aloud.

"Sh-she let them think I was the Lady." Angeliki wailed again. "It is all my fault."

The pain in my body had not receded, but I found that I could open my eyes since the fog that held me down was gone. The first thing I focused on was Angeliki's horribly crushed eyes. Fear clouded the warmth that usually poured from them.

I commanded my hand to rise to her face. Slowly and painfully it obeyed – jerking as it went. Her shocked eyes leaked tears again as my hand touched her face. She quickly grabbed it.

"Shhh. I'm alright. Angeliki, this is not your fault." I tried to comfort her in my raspy voice.

She merely shook her head that I was wrong.

"Seana?" Zephyr's head found my vision, and I smiled.

"Thank the Lord for you, Zephyr." I forced my parched throat to continue. "I thought you to be a vision when I saw you in the window."

He gave me a small smile even as worry stayed in his eyes.

"The Trukans were in market this morning. Far too early." I got out before my voice cracked on me.

"In the morning?" Questioned the deep voice behind me.

His hands had begun to apply something to my back which cooled the pain there, yet left me dizzy.

"Yes, far too early." I repeated as the world began to whirl causing me to loose focus.

"I-I should have put on more moderate clothes. I ju-just didn't think that they would be there! If only I had paid attention." Angeliki said as she clung harder to my hand.

I focused on that pressure and came back again.

"Seana is right." Zephyr said as his eyes turned to Angeliki. No longer were they clouded with worry, only affection. "This was not your fault."

"Then you were chosen by your status?" The deep voice asked.

Angeliki nodded.

"I ran when I noticed that they were following me. Seana's home was the only place outside of the palace I could go."

"They knocked down the door soon after." I supplied as my wounds were bandaged.

"Then mistook you for the servant. But what caused you to be beaten?" Zephyr asked.

"I was far too bold. I deserved this punishment for how I spoke." I said in a flat voice.

"Angeliki," The deep voice prodded.

"They requested that I join them for their ceremony tonight. I was so frightened." She said quickly. "That was when Seana said that her Sir had requested that his Lady be home when he returned from his trip. She said we would be unable to come." She finished wiping a tear from her face.

"So you protected her." Zephyr said, thankfulness filling his eyes.

"Yes," I smiled, "she is precious to the King and many others. It was my duty to keep her safe."

"No, Lady," the deep voice argued, "she is a Killertian and you a Yahn. You owed the woman nothing."

"As conquered people, the Killertian King is our own." I replied simply. "Thus, she is a sister to me. I only protected a precious one." I smiled at Angeliki.

Her tear stained face beamed down at me. I prayed she would not take to heart the day's events.

"I do not understand you, woman." The man stated. "Finished." He added as he pulled the last bandage tight.

"Thank you, your generosity is great, Sir." I said. "What do I owe you for your work?" I asked as I tried to get up, leaning heavily on Angeliki.

It was then that I saw who he was. A strong dark skinned man wearing the tunic that identified him as a guard and by the gold thread which weaved throughout it possibly a member of the King's personal one.

"No charge. I was sent with Zephyr to find maid Angeliki when she did not return to the palace."

I bowed ignoring the searing pain it caused me.

"I am still in your dept, Sir. If ever there is a time you require my help, it is yours." I replied only then realizing how little I had offered. For who would ever require the help of a woman?

He nodded, accepting my meager gift, and looked to Angeliki.

"We must return now. Zephyr will need to inform the King that you have been found."

"Of course, Sir Marco. I apologize for my faults, again." She replied humbly knowing it was not her place to argue now.

They both left as Zephyr watched. Then, he turned to me.

"Seana, I cannot thank you enough." He said.

I held up a hand to stop him.

"It is wrong for you to thank me, Zephyr. I am only a woman. Though, Angeliki will need your support. You should go to her." I hinted.

He gave me a stern look.

"Your Uncle will know of your deeds here today."

I closed my eyes in fear.

"Yes, of course. Go in peace, Zephyr." I said as I tried to keep my voice calm – free of the fear and pain that was pulling at me.

I opened my eyes to see him studying me. He nodded and left out the door swiftly, closing it behind him.

I collapsed to my knees as pain racked unchecked through my body, and tears crossed my face. I prayed for strength.

My actions today were shameful. I had lied and acted above my place – even gave orders to a man! I prayed for the strength to endure whatever punishment my Sir would give.

I picked myself off the floor and barely made it to my cot before blackness filled my vision.

* * *

Now that your not confused beyond belief please review me. and i'm sorry again!


	5. Consequences

AN: Well, I promise not to give you fake promises again. I'm sorry that I said I would give you another chapter on the 25. I hope that you like it even if it short.

Disclaimer: This story is based on the book of Ester in the Old Testiment of the Bible. Any characters or plot that overlaps doesn't belong to me.

* * *

4

Consequences

The next sound that passed my ears was that of a closing door. I jolted awake and moved to get up – only to fall down as I tried to contain the shout of pain my actions had caused.

"Seana?" My Sir's voice echoed.

"In a moment, Dear Sir." I said as I slowly moved to stand.

I let the tattered dress fall to the floor and, quickly as I could, got another from the closet.

I moved to the front room where Sir Iason was just taking off his traveling cloak. I gave him a smile which he returned even as his eyes seemed too weary.

"Do you wish for me to wash your feet, Sir?" I asked.

"Yes, let me first change out of these dusty travel clothes. I will be in the kitchen soon." He said.

"Of course." I said with a small bow.

I turned around and headed back to the kitchen noticing how late the day had become. Stars twinkled in the sky above the kitchen window as I got the washing pot. After filling it with water from the well outside, I returned to see my Sir sitting at the table lost in his thoughts.

Zephyr's warning echoed in my head. Sir Iason would find out about what I had done. It would be wise for me to tell him instead of allowing a stranger to.

By then, I had finished washing his feet, yet I stayed on the floor to deep in my thoughts. I drew his attention.

"Seana? What troubles you?" He inquired. Another wince moved through my body as I got up.

Trembling, I raised my head and took a deep breath before beginning the tale at the unusual presence of the Trukans at market today.

His brow furrowed, yet I continued. I was too scared that if I stopped now I would never be able to finish.

I spoke of Angeliki, the black tunic Trukan, his assumption that I was Angeliki's maid. I continued telling of my sins: lying and giving commands to a man. Shame filled my body as I spoke of the whipping. Finally, I spoke of God's help through Zephyr and Marco, whose name means guardian.

When I was finished with the story, silence filled my Sir's kitchen. The only sound being my erratic heart.

"I-I am willing to accept any punishment tha-that you fill fit to give, my Sir." I said trembling as I looked to his guarded face, afraid of what I had said.

His eyes pierced my own and I fought the urge to look away from his gaze.

"Show me your wounds." He said.

I closed my eyes and turned around, exposing my back to him.

"It is bandaged?" He asked.

"The guard's work, my Sir."

He said nothing for the longest time. Finally, he spoke.

"Face me, Seana." He said.

I turned, ready to face punishment. His eyes were the darkest I had ever seen and fear grew in me.

"You must leave me." He said calmly.

I stood not understanding what he had said until a moment later. NO! I screamed in my head. Panic filled my body and senses. I fought the tears. What would I do without my Sir?! How, how could this happen? Panic overwhelmed me, forced me to reach for him.

"No, please. Sir Iason. Any other-" I stopped realizing I was adding further shame to my Sir and bowed unable to hear anything besides the rushing in my ears.

I hurried from the room, my pulse beating erratically, my mind forcing my eyes to stop the tears before my Sir saw them. Just barely had I shut the door when my mind lost the battle and tears flowed from my eyes.

What punishment could be worse than this? I thought. Forced to leave the only home that I had known. Why? Had my actions shamed Sir Iason that much? Was I now such a burden to my Sir? Had my sin truly been that great? If that were so, I could do nothing but leave.

Even as I knew I had no choice to make, the decision to leave tore through my body. It ripped at my heart, crippling me. Panic reached my heart again, throwing wild thoughts into my head. I could beg him to let me stay. Surely, he would not throw me out? But, how could I bear to do such a thing to him? If I had caused him shame, how could I beg to stay? I knew I could not. The ache throbbed.

But where would I go? Who would take me? What job could I get at my age? I was almost too old for marriage. Surely no one would take me as a wife! That was too much to hope for.

Why had my Lord allowed this to happen? Had my sins truly been that great? Had his favor turned from me so quickly?

I lay on my cot crying out to the Lord. Asking for understanding, for guidance, for strength. Emotions pulled me down as sleep claimed me again.

* * *

OK Please help me know if I'm doing a good job or not. Please review me.


	6. Contest

AN: If you were totally and completely confused by the last chapter, please go back b/c I forgot to upload what happens between Seana and the Trukans. It is named punishment. Please enjoy it then come back and enjoy this one! Again, I apologize for messing up. I don't really know how it happened.

OH! I few of you have gotten on to me for it not being period accurate, I knew it wouldn't be when I started writing it, so I created an alternate universe for this to take place in. I know that seems like I'm taking the easy way out (I am), but that doesn't mean the story won't be good. The character and country names have been changed because it is an alternate universe to show that the two stories are not the same. Mine is _based_ on Ester, but at the same time is not quite Ester. I hope that clears up any confusion.

One more thing. The reason important people are called Sir instead of Lord is because for the Yahn, to call anyone of than the True Lord by that title borders on blasphemous. Again this is in my own little world. From what I've gathered, it was not the same in ancient times.

Disclaimer: This story is based on the book of Ester in the Old Testament of the Bible. As such, any characters or plot that is similar between the two stories does not belong to me.

* * *

5

Contest

I awoke to the predawn day. My sleep pattern was too strong for even my stiff and painful back to break it.

I dressed and moved to the kitchen to make breakfast and bread. Yet, as I entered the kitchen Sir Iason was already awake and with company.

"My Sir," I said as I bowed – and flinched in pain. "Forgive me for not waking. I shall make breakfast for you now." I said as I moved toward the flour.

"No." He snapped and I recoiled. "Go to the market and get something for us there." He finished a little more gently.

"Very well, Sir." I said as I moved to the front of the house.

I moved quickly to market hopping that the Trukans were not there again. Giving God praise for their absence, I moved to buy pastries for both Sir Iason and Zephyr. I was just leaving market when a shout rang out above the crowd. I turned to see a herald on horseback. I stayed to hear his message hopping Sir Iason would be pleased with me.

"Here this all you people!" He cried out above the crowd. "The KING sends a message to his people!"

I moved closer as a murmur swept the crowd.

"Queen Calista, the beautiful, has dishonored herself before the King! By refusing a direct order from the King, she had been PUNISHED!"

I gasped as my hand covered my mouth. She had disobeyed the King?! Had she forgotten her place? Oh Urian! As shock left my body another feeling took its place. Fear. What punishment would she receive for such an act? I cringed. Another thought occurred to me. Had she done this during the banquet? Surely not! That would have been even worse! But, but that could explain my Sir's distance when he came home. Could that have been what troubled my Sir! Oh Urian, help her if it had been so.

I was so troubled by my thoughts that I almost missed the herald's next words.

"Queen Calista has been stripped of her crown and removed from the palace never to be in the presence of King Tyrone again!" He shouted, his voice rising in passion. I closed my eyes in fear for her. Yet, he was not finished. I paled.

"The King will give her place to a more worthy woman. He calls to all the virgins of his realm to be gathered before him so that he may choose a more worthy wife!" He finished as cries swept through the crowded streets.

"He reminds the women of his realm of their place! May this dishonorable action never again occur! Men are the rulers of their households!!" He shouted over the crowd as I hurried back to the house racing to give my news to Sir Iason.

I reached the house and bolted through the home.

"Sir Iason!" I shouted as I moved to the kitchen.

He stood at the table, worry etched on his face. Zephyr also jumped to his feet as I entered.

"It is terrible, my Sir." I said.

"Speak. Tell what has happened, Seana."

"It is the Queen." I said. He let out a sigh that I did not understand. "Sir Iason, she has been removed from the palace for defying King Tyrone! Urian help her, the King has offered her place to any virgin more worthy than she!" I repeated the words of the herald to him.

"Is that all?" He asked his voice strangely mild.

My eyes widened at his lack of interest, but I said nothing of it.

"Yes, my Sir." I said as I gave a slight bow.

"Leave the pastries here and begin your work then." He said as he sat back down.

"Yes, Sir." I replied as I left the room and my cold Sir.

"Sir Iason," I heard Zephyr say as I left the room. Something in his voice caused me to stop. "Surely she does not deserve this great a punishment. Do you truly wish to send her away? Even now she rushes to aid you."

It was silent and I did not wish to hear his answer. As I moved away though, his voice reached me as if carried by the wind – or the Almighty.

"Zephyr," He voiced with deep sadness. "If I were to keep her here as I wish to, she would die."

My eyes widened as my blood turned cold. I covered my mouth careful not to make any noise.

"What do you mean?" Zephyr asked sharply.

"She is only a woman, yet she kept the Trukans from giving a substantial sacrifice to their gods. Even worse, she is a Yahn – their most hated enemy. Do not think that they will leave this insult unchecked." He said.

"No! They wouldn't. Sir Iason, you don't be-" Zephyr began.

Sir Iason interrupted him in a harsh voice. "Do not think they will give her any mercy. I have known of their evil for many long years. Seana's life will end if she stays with me."

Tears slipped silently from my eyes as I realized again how lowly a woman I was. I had believed my Sir to have wished the worst for me, yet he only held my interest at his heart. How could I have doubted him? I cried out to the Lord for forgiveness. I praised him for his goodness to me.

"Then why do you not tell her so?" Zephyr asked.

"If she believes that I was pleased with her strength, then Seana would never leave. She would stay even if her life was in danger." He said almost in frustration.

Zephyr gave a laugh. "Yes, that she would."

"The only reason she would ever leave me is if she felt that she was a burden on me. Or that she bad brought me shame." He said as weariness filled his voice again.

Silence filled the house for a moment. Then, my Sir spoke again.

"First Queen Calistra's display during the banquet. Now this? Evil looms above us."

"I agree. Something wrong is at work here." Zephyr said.

I moved away from the door. Emotions as different as fear and joy filling me, confusing me. If I had never heard that, I would have never known the truth. Yet, I could never tell my Sir that I knew the truth. It was a sin what I had done. I cursed again my selfish curiosity. I took a deep breath and prayed. I would need the Lord's guidance in my life now more than ever.

When I had finished, I started on my chores. Doing my best at the work of my hands as was the Yahn way. It was as I was sweeping the floors that my Sir found me later that afternoon.

"Seana?" He asked cautiously.

I looked up from my chore and gave him a true smile. He may not know that I had heard his conversation with Zephyr, but I would do my best to trouble him no further.

"Yes, Dear Sir?" I asked in return.

"I will need to return to the palace today. You are not to leave the house until I return. No visitors. Do you believe that you can follow that one request?" He said fully understanding how much his question hurt. Yet, I knew the truth, and I endured – even as I flinched.

"Yes, Sir Iason. I shall bring no more shame unto you." I intoned as I bowed my head.

"Good." He said. Then, he turned to leave.

"Ah, Sir Iason." I called to him.

"Yes." He said as he turned his head back to me.

I smiled. "Be safe, Dear Uncle." I said.

He closed his eyes, thanked me, and continued on his way. I returned to my chores all the while singing praises to the Lord. After my work was finished, I began on supper. I fixed Sir Iason's favorite meal for he had seemed very weary since his return from the castle.

Looking out the kitchen window, I gasped almost dropping the dough on the floor. I was certain of what I had seen. That dark tunic – red jewels flashing in the sun. It had to be the Trukan! I closed the window quickly and turned around trying to stop the panic. I wanted to flee, to run from the house; but Sir Iason's request held me in my place. Surely they would not enter the house again with my Sir away.

I calmed myself. No. They would not. Not even Trukans were so bold; yet, if I left the house, they would be free to take me! Thank the Lord for Sir Iason! I thought. Without his request, I would have left and been at their mercy. I turned around and reopened the windows. The salty air played about my face and calmed me further. The Lord was with me. I felt a deeper peace.

So, I finished the dinner, and Sir Iason returned. I hurried to great him.

"Welcome home." I said with a bow noticing that already the pain was receding from my back. "Would you like for me to wash your feet?" I asked.

He nodded and moved to change from his traveling clothes. Thus, dinner and its routines passed all too quickly. As I was taking away his plates, he spoke.

"The morrow, my new servant shall arrive." He stated calmly.

I froze only for a moment then continued with my work.

"I am pleased you have found someone suited for your home so soon, Dear Sir." I said trying to match his emotionless tone.

"Seana."

I turned to look at him. Sadness could not be removed completely from his face – his eyes were deep pools of emotion he so wished to keep from me.

"I have decided where you shall go. It is my last request to you. Will you fulfill it to me?" He asked seriously.

I felt a chill race up my spine as I paused. Something was going to happen. I was unsure if it would be good or bad, but something was to change. His tone made that very clear. My answer to him would tip my life one way or the other. I exhaled. Yet, even as it changed, some things would not. I knew that to be truth. One such thing was my devotion to Sir Iason.

"If it is your wish, Sir Iason, it is also mine." I said firmly.

He nodded. He had expected that.

"Very well. You will enter the palace as a contestant for King Tyrone's affection." He said.

My eyes widened. The world seemed to shift for a second – out of focus somehow. I stumbled backward and almost lost my balance completely. Oh Urian! How could I do such a thing?!

"Sir!" I began, utterly confused and shocked.

"Seana. You pledge to me has been made." He said silencing any and all of my protests.

I gulped. Of all the things, how had this happened? I could never take the place of the Killertian queen. I was not worthy! No, I could not do it!

"The contest begins the morrow. You are to report to the palace as a Killertian woman, not Yahn."

I gasped again; blood left my face which I knew was now pale as death. He wished me to deny my heritage? WHY!

"Sir! It is against the laws of our people to do such a thing!" I cried out before I realized what I had said. Then I added. "I-I do not wish to dishonor your request, but this, this I cannot do."

"I have given this much thought, Seana. I believe the Lord will bless this."

"It is a sin! How can the Lord bless a sin!?!" I exclaimed.

"Seana, your life rests on this one chance! Do not disobey me." He said as emotion now filled his voice too – anger and frustration.

My breath stopped. Sir Iason had never raised his voice to me. The danger I was truly in flashed before me as the dark jewels had sparkled in the evening light.

"The palace does not honor Yahn women. It is rare that they tolerate our men." He said in a low voice. I knew his words to be truth even as fear grew in me. He continued. "You will be given a new name. Eleni meaning light. I have spoken to your friend Angeliki about this. She will keep your secret. Zephyr will be informed when he returns from the King's errand. You will go." He finished firmly.

I felt as if my life was no longer my own. As if it had never been mine. As if something else was moving through it, pushing me along the path they wanted me on. I was swept up in it all. And I hoped beyond hope that it was truly the Lord's hand that guided me now. Not his enemy who wished ruin to fall upon us all.

I looked into my Sir's eyes a final time. Then, I closed my own accepting what would come, and opened them again. No longer were they clouded with indecision. I had made up my mind.

"As you wish, my Sir." Was my answer to it all.

* * *

OK! Please let me know what you think. The next chapter is pretty cool, personally I think this chapter was cool too. Anyway, it will be up soon. Don't forget to review. I really want to know what you think, even if you do have critique for me. I am always ready to improve my writing.


	7. Harem

AN: Well here it is! The next chatper. I don't have very much to say up here. Other than I hope that you can just enjoy the stoy and the characters that I try (granted with very few brain cells) to create. I know it won't be period acurate, but I hope that you can still like this version.

Disclaimer: This story is based of the book of Ester in the Old Testiment of the Bible. As such, any plot or characters who overlap are not of my own creation. Any others happen to be mine! Wahoo!

* * *

6

Harem

It was with a nervous heart that I entered the palace of the Killertian King. I wore my best head wrap a green silk intertwined with silver thread. My dress was a simple light blue that sparkled against my sun kissed skin. With my shawl covering my hair and my sun darkened skin, no one would believe that I was not Killertian.

I had barely taken three steps into the palace's outer courts when, with a rush of fabric, I found myself in the presence of an unusual man. His golden head band was prominent on the outside of his long golden hair that was tied in the back of his head. It signified him as one of the King's Chosen Men. Men whom I have heard serve the king for they cannot bear children.

"My, my!" He boomed in a lively voice that seemed to fill the very air. "Here is another! Swans keep gathering before the King!" He sing-songed as he focused on me.

"Good day, Sir." I said and bowed.

"Hmmmm…." He mused. I looked up confused as to why he did not return the greeting.

"Have I offended you, Sir?" I inquired wondering how I had already failed. His eyes twinkled as his personality bloomed again.

"OH! Of course not, Chosen Virgin." He began waving his arms out. My face blushed at his direct address to me.

"Welcome! Welcome! We welcome you to the harem of the KING!" He said waving to the servants who populated the courtyard. "Take her to the others! A wondrous day in the King's courts it is!" He said moving on to another who had entered behind me.

I watched him for a moment, completely surprised by his behavior. But I was not allowed to dwell on my thoughts.

"My lady?" Asked a young servant.

"Oh, excuse me." I smiled at her. For some reason, she seemed relieved and let out the breath she had been holding.

"Come this way, please." She said motioning to the left side of the palace.

I nodded and followed her closely as she took me to the harem. Harem! The Lord Almighty's wrath come upon me! I was hoping to win the favor of a man who held a harem!

The Yahn may not believe that only one man matched a woman, however, a wife was not to be shared with another man. It was a crime punishable by death. Yet, here I was being led to the very place our laws prohibited me from entering.

The harem was in the left quarter of the palace. White columns held the roof in place as marble caressed the feet of those who walked upon it. My breath caught at the sight. How glorious! I continued to follow my guide trying to restrain my head as it wished to see all that this building held. Yet, I did and was led to a side room.

Inside, long slit like windows let in the outside light as incense and candles filled the room with warm, relaxing scents. Silks draped from the ceiling to the floor separating the long length as pillows covered the marble floor completely. Women moved this way and that, busy with their work as others sat on the plump pillows.

My guide motioned for me to join the others on the floor. I did so thanking her for guiding me here. She gave a soft smile as if indulging in a treat and left silently.

"Another one already!" A woman exclaimed causing me to jump.

I looked around to see who had spoken and met the middle of a very robust woman. Her hair was pulled up into a bun behind her head. _Uncovered hair!_ How bold this woman was. She looked down at me as I moved to stand.

"Good day, dear lady." I said. "I am in your care."

She looked at me funny then gave a burst of a smile. "Well, well. Girls take good care o' this one." She said still smiling as she moved back to the door.

Immediately, I was surrounded by serving girls.

"Please release your hair."

"We will need you to remove your clothes."

Embarrassed beyond belief, I took off my shawl and let my hair fall. I had never had my hair unbound in public. Only when washing was it removed from its restraints. It was shameful to our people.

Yet, I removed it, praying for forgiveness. As I shook my head, my dark hair cascaded down my back and I heard murmurs. I looked around. The serving girls were eyeing my hair in wonder.

"Oh." One said softly before touching it.

"How soft." Another said as she too touched by hair. Blush filled my face, and the girls took notice and smiled shyly.

"Your clothes too, dear Lady."

I nodded and removed my clothes allowing them to fall to the floor exposing my body to them. Thankfully, whatever Sir Marco's treatment was, it had healed my wounds quickly. Only thin white scars remained.

I stood still as they measured my body and murmured to each other. After some time, the poking ended and I was given a piece of silk to cover my body as they created my clothes. I sat down completely overwhelmed again.

"Back off! You slaves!" I heard a clear voice say.

I jumped slightly and looked over to see an exotic beauty. Her dark near black skin covered the most unusual body I had ever seen on a woman. I knew the woman to be that for her clothes were lying on the floor, yet any warrior would have envied her body.

Bands of strong muscles roped around her arms and legs. Her middle displayed six equal blocks of muscles. Her hair was tied at the top of her head as if she were prepared for battle. She held the servants off. Her dark eyes warning them to stay away.

"What's the problem?" The larger woman said as she returned.

The servants said nothing, looking to the ground.

"Cannot none of yeh speak?" She pried.

"Oh, calm your anger, large one." The Amazon said.

"So ya caused this disturbance, Serh?" She said.

_A Serh!_ The forest dwellers who were well know for their fighting skills had recently been conquered by the Killertian king. Their skill with the bow had managed to protect them for far longer than most other tribes. It was amazing to see one. Yet, I wondered why she spoke so oddly.

"I will not be clothed in Killertian rags! I am a Serh warrior!" She exclaimed as her eyes narrowed and she almost hissed. "Your king does not hold my favor."

I gasped and prayed she would not loose her life for such an offense. Yet, the larger woman merely grinned.

"Oh? Then why ya here?"

"Cowards attacked me in my sleep stealing me from my people. I demand to be taken back to them."

I was certain that I had never head a woman speak so much like a man. It frightened me to see her boldness even if a man was not present.

"Napoleon, our Prince, will bring wrath upon you if you do not release me." She said standing, if possible, taller.

"Why you think that?"

"Napoleon, the bear of the forest, will take me, Xyleena, to be his wife." She exclaimed as if to a crowd of witnesses.

"Truly. Well, rest assured, girl. The King wilt not take ya for his beloved, that's sure. Soon you'll be back in you woods." She snorted. "If'n he doesn't take you life for that mouth you got." After she spoke, she turned and returned to her post at the door. The Serh, Xyleena, glared at her back then sighed.

"Get this over with quickly." She said to the girls who cowered around her.

They began just as my clothes arrived. Three girls came to help me put them on.

The shirt was made of red silks and looked little less than what young boys wear. I could not wear this! I looked up at the three and asked, slighted appalled. "Surely this is not all?"

They nodded solemnly and put it on my body. No sleeve covered my arms, leaving them bare. The back was a full piece of the soft silk, yet I almost gasped as it stopped only half way down my back. The front was clasped in three places leaving an inverted triangle of my chest exposed for everyone to see.

The bottom, a silk skirt of the same deep red, thankfully flowed from my hips to the floor. It's weightless material flowing gracefully down my body. I was given seven silver bracelets for my right arm. They brushed my hair and stepped back. Smiling, they nodded and one took my hand to lead me to the front.

How could this be all? _Oh Urian!_ No one would dare believe me to be a Yahn wearing these few clothes.

One of the servants whispered to the head Lady. She nodded and turned around. My appearance gained an odd sort of grin from her.

"Am I decent for the King?" I asked while looking at the marble floor.

"Dear Lady," she said drawing my gaze, "course ya are! You're wearin' my design aft'r all."

With not a moment more to spear on me, she sent me away with one of the three who had dressed me.

We entered a larger circular chamber. Columns studded the room, keeping the ceiling from collapsing. Plants filled the room obscuring my vision. More pillows in all colors imaginable were pilled to cover the floor. Incense burned from high platforms along the walls filling the air with their spices.

Then, I noticed the main purpose of the room. It was to hold the others. Each of them exotically beautiful. Too much to take in at once. I stood and marveled. The servant left me, yet I did not notice.

I began to feel overwhelmed again. How was I to win the favor of the king if I was to compete against these women? I felt a hand land on my shoulder. I turned to see Xyleena. She gave me a knowing grin.

"You better buck up girl." She pointed to the others. "Those girls can be more vicious than a forest bear. Serhs do not associate with them." She gave them a disgusted look. "Besides, you have one less competition."

"What do you mean, Xyleena?" I asked.

"I mean, wait. If you know my name what's yours, girl?" She asked leaning her head to the side.

"Eleni, meaning light." I said with a small bow. "It is an honor to meet you, Xyleena."

"Well, I don't know about honor." She said looking confused. She shook her head as if to clear it and looked down at me.

"What I meant, Eleni, is that I will support you to win the King. I don't want Killertian trash." She gave me the same look as earlier, as if she knew a secret. "If you truly wish for him, though I cannot understand why, I will give you my help."

"Why? I am Killertian as well." I asked, knowing how obviously she despised Killertian people.

She snorted.

"You are as much Killertian as I am. But do not fear. Serh eyes are sharp from battle. Our lips tighter than those of the trees. Come." She said as she grabbed my head, leading me towards the rest of the women.

I was too confused by her words to react. I merely allowed her to lead me towards the awaiting crowd of contestants or as Xyleena had called them forest bears. A small shiver of fear ran across my spin.

* * *

There you go! Another chapter completed. I would love to know what you thought. Critism is gladly accepted. I am always trying to become a better writer. Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Chosen Virgins

AN: Here is the next chapter! I hope that you enjoy Eleni's experiences in the harem. I really do enjoy writing this story. Please don't forget to review me. I always want to know what you think, even if you dislike something severly!

small note: in this story the phrase Oh Urian! Is used often by Eleni. I wanted to clear up what it means. To the Yahn people, Urian is the equivalent of Heaven. The phrase translates to Oh Heaven! Usually used in beseaching help from ancesters who have passed on already. That is for this story only! I don't actually think Urian is a word. ^^ Oh the joys of fiction!

Disclaimer: This story is based on the book of Ester located in the Old Testament of the Bible. As such, any characters or plot which overlaps between the original and this story obviously do not belong to me. I am not trying to take credit for it at all!

* * *

7

Chosen Virgins

Not long after I entered the circular room, the King's Chosen Man from the gates entered. Instantly, I felt the excitement that his presence seemed to continually give off.

"Welcome! Welcome! Goodbye!"

Many of us looked at each other in confusion. He merely beamed out his excited smile.

"You have entered the palace and moved through our rooms. BUT!" His eyes were practically beaming out excitement. "King Tyrone has watched and marked the ones he has interest in." He sing-songed.

An excited and tense murmur swept through the crowd. I tried to contain my blush. He had seen me in these clothes! Urian, help me.

"I will come by each of you to tell you of your fate!" He continued as if he enjoyed the torture he was making us endure. In fact, I was sure that he did enjoy his task, immensely, though I did not understand why.

"Now!" He said clapping his hands together and pulling me from my thoughts. "Some of you have won favor not only with the King by also with me, Xylon, and our fabulous dresser, Stella! You beauties will receive special treatment."

My eyes widened at the thought. How wonderful it would be to have special treatment. A larger murmur swept through the girls as they too thought as I did. _If only that could be me…_ I thought wistfully.

"The four favored ones are: Tara, our Princess!"

As he spoke her name, the girl Tara stepped out of the crowd. Her body straight and noble as was her heritage. Certainly she seemed to fit her name. Her face was lifted high as her brilliant red hair fell in waves behind her. She looked neither to the left or right as she approached our keeper.

"Jacinda! The beautiful." Xylon's voice rang out.

Jacinda's straight platinum locks rested about her perfect body, and as she breathed, I noticed her chest pushed against its small restraints. I looked down feeling embarrassed to have seen such a sight.

"Xyleena! Of the forest."

Xyleena groaned from her place beside me and strutted up to the others, her body's muscles flexing with each movement as if she was prepared to be attacked. Her feline body seemed to draw all eyes to her. I smiled at her disgruntled attitude toward receiving such an honor.

"Finally," I held my breath already looking around to see which of the girls would be next and wondering if I could spot her before she was called. "Eleni, the light, come forward!"

I kept looking for a moment before I realized that it was my name he called. I moved quickly to join the others, trying to block out the surprised looks on the faces of the other contestants. I did not need their reminder of my lowly appearance. I knew I was not as beautiful as they were. I was sure that there was a mistake. There was no way that I deserved a place with the other three. Yet, I said nothing. Fear kept me silent.

Once I reached the three other favored ones, we were lead out of the room as Xylon continued his speech to the others. We walked to a smaller circular room and were asked to wait.

Tara sat on the floor, her back rigid, avoiding all eyes save Jacinda whom she seemed to favor. Jacinda gave a brilliant smile to the princess and joined her on the floor. Their combined beauty took my breath away. I had to meet women whom the Lord had so obliviously blessed.

"Good day, Lady Tara, Lady Jacinda. It is a pleasure to meet you." I said.

They looked me over once and glanced quickly at each other. Tara spoke.

"I am sure that you are honored to meet us. Are you of nobility?" She more prodded then asked.

"No, I am just a Killertian peasant." I said slightly puzzled by her question.

Jacinda made I noise of displeasure. "Then you should be with the other peasants. You have no business vying for Tyrone's affection." Jacinda's shrill voice pierced me.

I stepped back. My eyes were wide at her cruelty. How could such beauty be so malicious? I did not understand.

"I apologize. I have overstepped my place." I replied out of pure instinct.

"Now wait one moment!" Xyleena exclaimed. I turned to her, having almost forgotten her presence. She looked very dangerous at the moment. I had no trouble seeing her as a fighter. "You had better not back down, girl. They belong to nobility no longer, now they belong to the King alone."

"Silence, you Amazon man!" Tara exclaimed.

Xyleena smirked, even as her eyes narrowed to mere slits. "Better a man than a man's whore." She hissed, anger radiating off her muscular body.

"Why you-"

"Please stop!" I surprised myself by saying.

The nobility glared my way, while Xyleena merely gave a self-satisfied grin.

"I do not wish for us to fight." I said quietly. I did not notice how Xyleena seemed to regard me as I continued. "Lady Tara, Lady Jacinda, if you do not wish for my company, you will have your way. Let us end this with peace. The King's home is no place for discord.

"Xyleena," I said as I turned my back of the cold favored ones instead turning to my fierce friend. "Many thanks for your defense, but this culture is much different than your own. They are of higher rank than I. Please do not fight them." I lowered my voice and whispered. "You might kill them if you become angry." I believed what I said. I never wished to make her angry.

Xyleena laughed a hearty laugh and smiled. All traces of her anger had disappeared. "You have no idea." She said almost wistfully, her eyes strangely empty. It was almost as if she was imaging something. Was she imaging hurting the nobility? I shook the thought from my head. Surly not.

Quite fell upon the group for a time, yet it was comfortable for me. I gave thanks the Lord again for his guidance and protection. As I felt that Xyleena had grown fond of me. I knew that I had grown fond of her even if she was very strange.

Soon, Xylon, the harem's keeper, entered and his energy filled the room again. I almost smiled at his constant enthusiasm. He reminded me of a small boy with many new toys.

"Well now, honored Virgins, welcome to this special place. This will be your home as we prepare you to meet the king." He surveyed us and nodded to himself. "You will each begin with myrrh oil treatments immediately and will continue to be cleansed for six months. Then the fragrant baths and beauty treatments." He said ticking them off with his fingers. "In one year's time you will come before King Tyrone. It is then that you will try to win his favor. Good luck and may you be prepared well." He said as he left.

Stella took his place and with a snap of her finger, twelve servant girls entered the room.

"Now! You each be get'n three of them girls to wait on ya 'till Kingie makes up his mind. Now, you best be gettin' to ya myrrh baths. If'n you be needin' somethink them servin' girls are at you's disposal. Ya here?" Stella said as she looked at each of us.

I nodded, yet I was alone. Jacinda and Tara didn't seem to care what Stella had to say. Xyleena at least paid attention to Stella, though she seemed almost trying to restrain herself from attacking the robust tailor.

Stella snorted, gave a nod to the 12 serving girls who would become our personal handmaids, and left. They split up and moved up to each of us.

"This way, please." One of my maids said as she pointed to one of the four exits to the room.

I moved silently beside my three attendants, nervously. I was not at all comfortable with being taken care of. I was certain I now understood how out of place Xyleena felt. It was difficult for me to follow after the girls just to go and take a bath. There were so many things more productive things I could be doing.

My mind slipped back to Sir Iason's home. I bit my cheek. I hoped that the new servant was doing things the way that my Si- no. He held that title for me no long. He was merely my Uncle. Not that I could ever even claim that much. I was Killertian now. To take my mind off the path of sadness it was headed toward, I spoke to the girls.

"May I ask your names?" I said breaking the silence between us.

No one spoke to me. Their heads bowed as always in my presence. I was worried. Were they uneducated? Certainly they knew our language for they understood Stella's commands. Was their another reason to explain why they stood mute? I stopped moving to gain their attention. An idea slowly developing in my mind.

"Milady, we must hurry." Said the eldest and leader.

I closed my eyes. I really wished to know their names. So, if I was to give them a command, they would have to follow, yes? I didn't like the fact that already was I giving out commands, but I set that aside for later.

"I demand that you tell me your names before I move." I said as sternly as possible.

Their eyes widened and their heads fell. Creeping horror enveloped me. _Oh Urian!_ What had I done?! I knew I shouldn't be giving commands. Now look what it had caused. I rebuked myself as I quickly moved toward the girls. I touched one of their arms and she seemed to flinch. What did the palace do to these poor girls? I wondered, and then wondered if I truly wished to know that answer. I held back a shiver. No, I did not.

"Please forgive me. I am unaccustomed to all of this. I truly wish to know your name. If you cannot give it, we will move on. But, please do not fear me." I said trying to draw their gazes. I was desperate for their trust.

Moments of silence passed, then.

"Rena, Milady." Said the girl whose arm I had touched.

I was too excited to hold back my smile so I released it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Rena. I am Eleni, the light." I replied out of instinct and knew at once that was the right response.

She gasped at my formality. More and more was being reveled to me. These girls did not see kindness often. I hoped that I could show the Lord's kindness to these three at least – even if I could not claim to follow Him.

"Cynthia." Said the leader. "I am called, Cynthia."

I nodded to her and turned to the youngest.

"Layna." She whispered.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you, Layna and Cynthia." I bowed to them in turn.

I large smile blossomed on my face. Angeliki had been my only other female friend. But in one day, I had met four new ones. I looked up to see something close to hope flicker in their eyes. Praise the Lord!

"Now, shall we proceed to my treatment?"

They nodded.

As we continued through the open corridor, I looked out to the courtyard to see someone I knew. I gasped, just barely containing the instinctive 'My Sir.' He noticed me and moved closer to the hall in which I walked. I slowed slightly to distance myself from my maids.

"Sir Iason?"

"Are you treated well?" He asked quickly.

I blinked, his question confused me.

"Of course, Uncle. And I have not revealed my heritage as you requested." There was no need to tell him of Xyleena's guess. She was not one to tell the secrets of another.

He nodded and left as quickly as he had come. I was startled by the abrupt conversation, but soon peace filled me. He had asked if I was well. Joyfully, I acknowledged that he still cared for me. I quickened my pace to rejoin my maids.

_Thank you, Lord. For you have blessed me far too much_. I prayed in thanksgiving.

* * *

Ok! Please don't forget to review. A smiley face will do! Hope that you enjoyed it!


	9. Constant and Shifting

AN: I'm sorry for how inconsistant this uploading seems to be. I'm trying to finish up my Winter Solstice story and it kinda too over my mind for a while. I'm hoping to update this more regularly. So, sorry for the long wait. I hope that his chapter doesn't dissapoint you.

Disclaimer: This story is based on the Book of Ester in the Old Testiment of the Bible. Any characters, plots, or themes that overlap are not mine. Please don't sue such a poor college studient!

* * *

8

Constant and Shifting

Days past. Then weeks. And as they did, I changed.

I learned to fight my normal urges to serve, but it was hard. I felt out of place, out of sorts, when I was not serving others. I told myself that it would just take time to change those habits. That they were too deeply ingrained for me to change so quickly. Yet, a part of me did not want to change. Feared the changes that had begun. Was it not a woman's place to serve men? Was I not defying the Almighty by having others serve me?

I struggled with these questions so often that I felt as if my head would explode. Never did I hear answers. He gave me no clear answers to my queries. In that way, I felt as if he did hear. Somehow, I was where He wanted me. This extravagant palace was my home now. I would just have to pray that I did not loose focus. I was all too aware of the temptations of the palace.

I did try to blend in to its unique atmosphere. I did not want extra attention focused on me. That did not mean that I was a cruel as Jacinda always was to me. Instead, I devoted myself to showing the love, forgiveness, and strength of the Almighty to the palace. Even if I was not allowed to openly tell of my devotion to Him, I could show it in my actions.

I tried to do so as often as I could. In anyway that it was possible, I served. In all other ways, I worked with all my heart to become the woman worthy of the King. It was the way of the Yahn as much as service was. I tried to accept my new place. Slowly, I did.

I memorized all conduct for a wife of the King, committing it to my memory, just as I would to recipes when I worked for Sir Iason. I bathed in my myrrh baths and ate the food that was given to me without complaint.

And I changed, little by little. Until one day, I finally noticed.

It was after the full moon marked the end of my third month with the King's harem that I began to see the changes myself.

I awoke to the warm pre-dawn morning as I always had. Even in the palace, I enjoyed being awake so early. I would usually do needle work during that time. This skill I had quickly grown to love. I already knew how to use the needle for I had made all my clothes when I lived with my Dear Uncle. Yet, this type of work was so different. Using dyed thread, I would weave stories onto the material and create images from nothing. I loved to create in this way.

Just as I was finishing a water scene on that particular morning, my three girls entered. They did not wake as early as I did. I had not allowed them. Instead, they would join me whenever most other girls left for their duties in the morning. Cynthia had never liked this idea – yet she could not disobey my request.

Rena moved to the closet as Layna moved to undress me. Cynthia gave me a frown that I had grown fond of and excused herself to retrieve my breakfast.

As my hand moved through the soft silk, I glanced down at my arm and worry grew inside me. It felt as if something heavy had lodged itself inside me pushing me down under its weight. For some changes had not been for the best.

My sun-kissed skin had paled to the natural pallor of a Yahn woman. With my new life, I did not spend as much time outside as I had before, so the tan that helped me to cover my ancestry had been receding rapidly. I feared soon someone would notice and begin to wonder.

I took a few deep breaths to push back the panic reminding myself of Sir Iason's wise words.

On the rare occasion that I did see my Uncle it was always brief, yet once I had confided my fears to him. He had none himself.

"_Eleni, people see what they expect to see. No one expects to see a Yahn woman as one of the Chosen in the King's harem. Few in the palace have even seen a Yahn, since they are not tolerated here. You must have faith. Believe that the Almighty will keep you safe."_

He was right. No one had made the connection yet between my dark hair and fair skin. _Except Xyleena_, my thoughts challenged. But I knew no one like her. I just had to hold to my faith. I would be alright. The Lord was with me. I prayed for strength once again, for in it I was lacking.

Then, I inhaled, and the myrrh's scent assailed me. Over the three moon cycles of treatments, the smell had clung to my skin, leaving me in its fragrant scent. I wondered if it was like this for the others. I had seen them only fleetingly since we had been marked.

In fact, I had seen very few people since that day. Never once had I met the King. None of us will until our treatments are complete. We are too impure to be with him before then.

"Lady Eleni?" Cynthia asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Forgive me, dear Cynthia. My mind was elsewhere." I replied.

She gave me a half smile and handed me my morning fruit. As I ate, I noticed Layna the youngest, whose name means truths, whisper to Rena who in turn nodded. A smile played on my lips.

"Keeping secrets?" I teased.

Layna's head fell, and my smile grew as I remembered all too well the emotions that she was feeling. Had it truly been three moons since I had served my dear Uncle?

"Layna," I spoke softly. "I merely tease, do not fear."

She closed her eyes as one would who was savoring a delicious taste and nodded. Her crystalline blue eyes sparkled as she looked up. I exhaled in relief.

"Milady." It was Rena's strong voice who spoke.

I turned my attention to her. All of my girls had opened up to revealed who they truly were with me. I rejoiced in that privilege, as I turned my head to her. They did not feel like the servants that the palace cast them as. They were closer to me than that. I rejoiced daily in their companionship with me.

"We will need to seek Lady Stella today." She said firmly as was her way.

I frowned and looked at my clothes. They were neither thread bear or torn. In fact, they seemed to catch the morning light and reflect it. I wondered why we would seek out the Star if my clothes were fine.

"Why do you request this?" I asked curiously.

"Milady!" It was Cynthia's exasperated voice this time. I almost laughed at her for she had little patience for me when it came to the ways of the palace women. Yet, I held it back, for her sake. "Your clothes nearly fall from your frame!"

I blinked never having noticed and at once flushed in embarrassment. Clothes were something I had yet to master. No matter how many times I tried, the expensive, luxurious fabrics always distracted me from learning their secrets.

"You need smaller ones." Rena agreed, speaking her thoughts without hesitation.

I flushed darker as pleasure mixed with my disappointment in myself. "Very well. Take me to her now."

They bowed and guided me through the harem to the Star Stella's place there.

Lady Stella glanced over as we entered the room and then her head jerked back quickly to look at us again. It almost appeared as though she had been slapped. I wondered if she was feeling well. I dismissed it a second later, she did not seem ill. Perhaps a little startled, but not ill. Even before I spoke of our visit, she recovered and spoke my thoughts. Her voice was just as I had remembered it.

"They forgott'n ta feed ya, girl?" She asked incredulously.

Out of nervousness, I bowed. Then, I cringed internally. I did not have to bow to Lady Stella. My new status matched her own. If I was truly honest, I ranked just above the dresser, but I would never believe those words.

The Star seemed not to mind. It almost appeared as though she exhaled in relief when I did. As if she was uncertain as to who stood in front of her and my actions had confirmed who I was.

"I do believe that King's diet surpasses the quality of my previous meals." I confided.

Lady Stella grinned at my attempt to jest.

"Reckin' so." She remarked as she moved to examine me.

Her eyes roamed over my smaller, defined waist. Then moved to my silk skirt which was riding provocatively low – even for the harem – on my hips. The only part of my body that had not shrunk was my chest, which seemed to grow as the others reduced.

My girls said that for even two years hence that area would continue to grow. I tried to think of this as little as possible, for it elicited both a deep blush and nervousness in me. I did not wish to become like Jacinda.

Lady Stella finished her visual check and clapped her hands. Instantly, her workers appeared, waiting for her bidding.

"We be needing new measurement, now! We got us some work to do, girlies. Ya three," the dressmaker pointed to my girls. They bowed in respect and waited for instructions. "Fetch them other dresses. Can't have a Chos'n Virgin lookin' lika priest'ss."

I blanched at her description. Priestesses were used in orgies to the gods. Their bodies used in horrible rituals meant to bring the men closer to the gods they worshiped. I could not look like one of them! Again, I wished that I had noticed the change in myself. If not for my maids, I would be a … I shivered at the picture. Oh how unfit I was. I vowed to understand clothes better.

_Lord, Help me. _I prayed silently, beseeching His help for I felt strongly inadequate. How would I ever be worthy of the King's affection as I now was? Surely, it would take many miracles – even surpassing the ones it took to get me where I was now. I thought as Lady Stella created new clothes for me.

As an Honored Virgin, I was given freedom. I could do as I wished. Of course, I could go no where with out one of my three maids. I could also not venture out passed the harem. I was still too impure.

After six moon cycles past and my myrrh baths were replaced with beauty treatments, that ban was lifted. I was able to travel more freely. I enjoyed exploring the palace. Seeing the amazing workmanship, finding hidden courtyards, it was breathtaking and peaceful. It also made me curious about the King.

What was the man who had all this wealth like? Zephyr had never described him to me. So, I knew only small bits and pieces of the puzzle. Obviously, he was Killertian, rich, and courageous. But, was he kind? Did he follow the Lord? What did he look like? I tried imaging him often. Yet, I did not even know his age. Was he old? Certainly, he was wise. Did that mean that he was old? Secretly, I hoped not. Even though, it somehow seemed wrong to think that. He was my King after all.

More time passed for me. One, two, three more moons. Time slipped quickly through my fingers as I became more and more nervous. I had to visit Stella again for a dress change. Was I too thin now? How could people not see that I was different than the others? Was I different from them? Surely so.

When I walked through the palace with my girls, I had to ignore stares from the men. They noticed. It had bothered me at first. I had been worried that they knew. Somehow they knew that I was Yahn. That thought terrified me. I did not wish to die. Death would be my fait if any learned of my secret.

I knew better now. They merely gawked at my body. Instead of worrying about them, I merely found their staring shameful. I belonged to the king. Whoever he was. They all knew that, yet they acted so foolishly. Looking far longer than proper, disobeying all the scrolls and pages that I had read on palace behavior.

Though I had enjoyed my time in the palace, I felt as if I was missing something. It was my old home. I knew that the palace was my home now. I also knew that I should be grateful for it. Yet, a large part of my heart longed to be back at Sir Iason's home. I enjoyed the peaceful domestic life I had lead. I certainly had not been as grand as the life I lived now, but it held so much joy.

I missed seeing my old friends. I had neither met Zephyr or Angeliki in my wanderings. Their loss echoed in a far place of my heart. I did not think on it often for a dull ache seemed to push at me when I did. If I was truly honest with myself they were the reason why I had started wandering in the first place.

There was only one moon left before I was to meet with the king, when my inner wish was granted.

I met Angeliki.

It was as I was sitting in one of my favorite courtyards under a large shade tree that the small child found me. I had been working on needlework depicting that very courtyard. She came to me when I was busy working, and I did not notice her at first.

"What's that?" I heard a child's voice ask.

I looked up into the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen. She could not have been any older than five summers. Her soft curly blond hair hung at her shoulders. She was wearing a royal purple dress.

"It is needlework. Would you like to see it?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened further as I showed her the completed trees and flowers.

"Oooo." She said extending a tiny hand to touch it.

"Gala! Gala, dear one, where are you?" I heard a distressed voice echo through the courtyard.

The little girl pouted. I smiled. Her name must be Gala.

"Shall we go take you back to your keepers?" I asked her.

Her frown grew larger. But she nodded.

I stood up and looked for my servant. It was Rena who accompanied me today. Cynthia and Layna were busy with other chores. She nodded and moved to follow us.

"Gala!" The voice sounded more upset now.

I walked slowly with Gala clinging tightly to my hand toward the voice.

"I have Gala with me." I said to the frantic servant. She looked up at me in surprised then bowed her head. When she lifted it, I asked. "Could you take me to her keeper?"

"As you wish, my Lady. Follow me."

I hoped that Gala was who I thought she was. I had never learned if the King's children had been boys or girls, but her clothes gave me hope. Such a royal color surely could not be worn by many. If there was a chance she could take me to Angeliki who still watched the King's children… My hopes soared.

I followed the servant onto a side corridor where a boy just a little older than Gala was busy tackling a younger man in a smaller courtyard. Several serving girls watching quietly from the sides of the grass.

"There you are! Little princess, we were all so worried about you. Dear one, you need not run off like that."

I recognized the girl who spoke. My heart swelled at the sight of her. Though, she only had eyes for the little girl.

"I'm sorry." Gala said in a small voice. She looked up at me. "I just wanted to know what the pretty lady was doing."

Angeliki looked up at me. "Thank you for returning her to us. We are in your dept." She bowed to me. I was confused. Did she not recognize me or was she pretending? If she was the later, she was a truly skillful liar, and I knew her not to be.

"My I ask you name?" I asked my old friend.

"I am Angeliki, keeper of the King's children." She said meeting me gaze; I saw no recognition in them.

"I am Eleni, an Honored Virgin of the King." I said softly with dwindling hope. Her eyes widened. She sucked in breath.

"No." She whispered.

I looked at her in concern. Was she alright? She did not look it. Her face was pale, she was trembling.

"Angeliki, are you alright?"

"You cannot be Eleni. She was a friend of mine. You are not her."

"Angeliki. I am Eleni. Do you not recognize me?" I spoke as something cold gripped my chest.

She looked down at my pale skin, my uncovered hair, my hourglass body. She blinked and looked at my face. What did she see? I had not changed that much. It was impossible. It could not be.

I was almost horrified. Was I even myself anymore? An awful thought replied. _I am not Seana anymore. I am Eleni._ I wanted to weep.

"Seana?" She whispered too low to even be heard by Gala who still held my hand. _At least she remembered_, I thought through my despair.

"I am Eleni. Angeliki, do not use that name, please?" My voice trembled.

A smile lit her face then. It confused me more. Had she not just rejected me? Forgotten our friendship? Instead of what I expected, she threw her arms around me in a bone cracking hug. When she pulled away, tears were leaking from her eyes.

"Oh, Eleni. You have changed so much!"

"Yes. So it would seem." My dark thoughts continued not inhibited by her words.

"You are more beautiful than ever." She said with pride.

I blinked again. Her words confusing me again. Was that true? She was smiling at me with such, what was the right word for how her eyes sparkled? Could it be pride, or reverence? Could I truly be beautiful? It did not seem possible. It could not be possible. Angeliki seemed to sense my distress.

"Come. I know how to prove it to you." She grabbed my free hand and pulled me to the courtyard were the small boy and the man about my age were still playing.

At once I recognized him, the man. He had grown since his last visit to Sir Iason's home. Had that truly been almost a year ago? His body had become less of a child, leaner. Yet, it was still Zephyr before me.

"Zephyr, dear Basil. I have someone who I would like you to meet." Angeliki said drawing not only the boys' attention, but also the whole courtyard's.

"This was an old friend of mine. She is Eleni, an Honored Virgin to the King." She said with a smile. I gave a slight bow at her introduction.

Zephyr's mouth dropped open. He was staring at me without even realizing what he was doing. He recovered quickly though. I was unsure how to respond to him, so I remained silent.

"So, this is the Eleni that I have heard so much about. She is more beautiful in person." He said.

I smiled at his complement. The old Zephyr did not give complement unless they were due. This was true even among his friends. So, I could trust his judgment. I trusted Angeliki too. She had just confused me earlier. My heart swelled. I was with my friends again.

"She belongs to my Father?" The boy asked.

"Yes," Angeliki explained, "she is trying to become the next Queen."

I turned my eyes to the boy, curiously. His long blond hair obscured the top of his deep blue eyes. Those eyes were now regarding me skeptically. I took an instant liking to him. His mind was keen.

"Only Father will decide that." His young voice asserted.

"Basil," Gala sniffed, "I like her. Can't she be with Father?"

Basil looked to his sister who still refused to let go of my hand. He frowned slightly as if he disapproved with such behavior. Then shook his head.

"Father decides. Not me."

Gala's eyes widened with excitement.

"But you could ask him. Father likes you."

Basil's eyes hardened. How old he seemed.

"No."

Gala raced to her brother. Her eyes begging him.

"Please." She pleaded.

Angeliki looked to me for help.

"Gala," I said gently as I walked over to her. She looked up at me. "Your brother is very wise. The decision should only be made by the King. You must trust your father's judgment. Yes?"

"Will I see you again?" Her mind could not be misdirected.

That was something I myself was unsure of. Though suddenly, I wished more than anything that I could see them again. Not just so I could see Angeliki and Zephyr either. Even in such a short time, I had grown fond of the children. Little Gala with her innocence and Basil with his stern will. I realized I did truly wish to see them again. That thought shocked me.

"I do not know. " She looked as if she might cry. "Have no fear. I will seek permission from my keeper. If he agrees, then yes, we will meet again."

"Alright." She agreed an edge of pout in her voice.

I stroked her hair once and returned to Angeliki. I missed the young one already.

"I do not know if I am allowed to see the royal children. If I am, rest assured, we will meet again soon." I promised.

"I will look forward to your return." Angeliki had grown too. She was stronger now. It pleased me greatly.

I nodded and left for the harem in search of Xylon. Rena followed, her eyes clouded with her thoughts.

* * *

OK. There goes another chapter. Not a lot of really important plot, lots of time movement. So I basically skipped over a lot of the time that Ester spent in the harem, because I haven't done research and figured you probably wanted to see her with the king anyway. So, these are all my additions to the original story. I'm sorry if they are not 'period,' but I made this an alternate reality so that I could be limitlessly creative. *shrug* I hope that you enjoy it anyway. Also would love it if you reviewed. I really do love hearing your opinions. Thanks. TG


	10. Sin and Instruction

AN: I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up. I know you have to do annoyed at me. But here it is! I also finished my main fanfiction (the one eating up all my time) so, I will now have much more time to devote to this story. Hope that somewhat makes up for the long wait.

Disclaimer: This story is based off of the book of Ester located in the Old Testiment of the Bible, as such any plot or characters who overlap are not of my creation. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

9

Sin and Instruction

I realized as I moved quickly back to the harem that I did not know where to find Xylon. If I had not been in such a hurry I might have laughed. Now, I merely found it an inconvenience.

"Rena," I implored as we continued towards the harem's entrance.

There was an unusual quiet from behind me. I frowned and glanced back at my servant. "Rena." I said a little louder.

She looked up and I noticed her eyes were still clouded with thought. Though only a second later, they lost that far off look. Chagrin etched on her face.

"Forgive me, Milady." She said as if she might die of shame.

"Rena," I ignored her mistake to show I did not mind. "Do you know where I might find Xylon?"

She seemed even more put out by my question. "No, Milady. I do not. Cynthia's knowledge resides in such matters." She replied.

"Very well, we shall stop by my chambers to seek the answer." I said gently.

"Yes, Milady."

We traveled in silence for a little while. My thoughts rested on exactly how I would ask Xylon my question. I had asked very little from the Harem keeper since my stay began. It wasn't that I was afraid of him; I just had very few wants. Living as I had before, I found that instead of wants, in the palace I lived in excess.

No, I was more concerned as to my behavior. I worried that my haste to see Angeliki had caused me to breach my station. Though even when I thought hard, I could not seem to find any mention denouncing what I had done. Yes, the inability to see the King was strictly warned against in all scrolls pertaining to my conduct as a member of the harem. Yet, there was not a single mention for or against seeing his children. I hoped that as with the Lord's silent answers to my prayers that this silence was also an affirmation.

"Milady?" Rena's voice pulled at me, drawing me from my anxious thoughts.

I turned my head to her. "Yes"

She seemed to be warring with herself, fighting against her blunt personality that did not seem to fit her servant station. But, that was silly. I cared for all three of them as more than servants. I did not keep the stark boundaries between us. I kept them closer to my heart than that.

"Milady," She said slowly and bit her tongue, "how long have you known Angeliki?"

My eyes widened in delight, and I smiled. That was what was troubling her. I caught the lack of status on Angeliki's name. They were close. It made my smile grow.

"You know of Angeliki?" I asked happily.

She looked at me, saw my delight, and emboldened by it continued.

"Yes, she lives with Cynthia as they are the same age. I see her there often. I did not know that she knew you, Milady."

"Yes, I knew her. We were fairly close."

Rena's eyebrows furrowed. "I remember Angeliki talk of her friend outside the palace walls a long while ago, but…" She paused as if her thoughts confused her too much.

Only then did I realize what I had said. The façade that I was so careful to keep seemed to evaporate before me. I was glad she was deep in thought, for I knew the horror I felt had made it to my face. My blood was turning cold. _You must keep you identity secret._ My mind was already trying to find the right words to fix my mistake. My eyes closed in disgust. I would have to intentionally sin again.

"Angeliki's friend was named Seana." Rena continued in her keen voice leaving no doubt that she believed she was right. And she was.

_Lie_.

"Did you know her?" She asked.

_Lie!_

"No, Angeliki was my childhood friend. Unfortunately, I have not seen her in many years. It almost seemed as if she didn't recognize me." I laughed. It was a little off in my ears, but Rena seemed appeased.

"Oh, perhaps that is why she didn't mention you."

"Perhaps." I said again as the cold lump hardened in my stomach.

I hated to lie. I hated how easily the words slipped from my tongue. It only enforced to me their evilness. For did not honey attract more bees than vinegar? Sin was too tempting.

_Oh Urian. Forgive me, Lord._

A silence settled between us as we continued toward my chamber. Rena seemed content again while I was too busy trying to control my emotions. We were almost to the chamber when we were interrupted by a servant.

"Lady Eleni," She began with a bow.

I slightly inclined my head in acknowledgement.

"Master Xylon wishes for me to give you a message. Will you receive it?" She inquired.

"Of course."

She looked up and gave her message.

"The four Chosen Virgins are to report to their inner room for a special lesson at midday. Please do not be late." She finished and waited for me to dismiss her.

I nodded, and she bowed again before leaving.

"I wonder what this lesson will be…" I pondered aloud as Rena and I continued the short distance to my chamber.

Rena opened the door as my mind stayed on the new lesson. It had become a normal occurrence throughout my stay in the Harem. Since I and the other contestants knew little to nothing on what was required of us here, these lessons were to adapt us to our new home.

Some dealt with appearances, though I did not excel in those. Others dealt with customs. My favorite had been the reading and writing lesson which was still continued once a week. As it was essential that the Queen be able to do both, we had been given private tutor to teach us the language of paper. It had been almost a moon cycle since my last new lesson. There was little left to teach us.

About this time, Cynthia came in with a slightly upset look on her face. Her lips were pressed in a thin line.

"Milady!" She protested.

I vaguely wondered what I had done this time before I noticed the tray in her hands. Lunch? I looked out the window slightly startled. When did it get so late?

"Do you know what time it is? Milady, you must pay more attention. A servant came looking for you over an hour ago. It was from Master Xylon!"

I sighed and nodded. "Yes, we just saw her."

"Milady, you have to eat quickly so that you are not late to the lesson!"

"Yes, yes." I smiled.

She huffed in exasperation and put the tray on the stool. She glared at Rena.

"I expected you to at least pay more attention." She fumed.

Rena looked boldly back. "I was caught up in my thoughts."

Cynthia let out a heavy sigh knowing it would do no good to fight her. Layna giggled behind her hand.

"That is no excuse and you know it." Cynthia could not help the reprimand that fell from her lips. Her tone was the usual grumpiness that accompanied a talk with Rena..

"What was on your mind, Rena?" Layna asked quietly, knowing as she always seemed to that something important had happened.

"We met Angeliki. Milady and Angeliki were friends." She said.

Cynthia looked horrified. I wondered how she could worry so much. I did not think it a good thing. No not at all.

"Angeliki! Pray tell me she was not in the presence of the King!" Cynthia exclaimed fearing the worst.

"No, no, Cynthia, she was attending his children." I supplied between bites.

It was only as her fear drained away that Cynthia seemed to register the last of Rena's statement.

"Milady," she paused again. Unsure as with Rena if she could ask such a question of me.

"Yes, I knew Angeliki. We were childhood friends." I conceded.

"I do not…" She stopped as Rena had. I sighed.

"It seems we were not as close as I had thought. She barely recognized me." I said to appease her. The knot again formed in my stomach. I found it left no room for food. I stood up.

"Well, let us head for the inner room." I flashed a smile at Cynthia. "I cannot be late."

She huffed again for emphasis then moved to clean up my almost untouched lunch. I missed her frown as Layna moved to open the chamber door. She would accompany me so Rena could complete her daily chores.

We stepped into the inner room which was the first room that I entered as a Chosen Virgin. The small round room seemed to carry a special presence which made me feel important. I moved to the center of the room to wait while Layna moved to the side as her position dictated.

I had only to wait a moment before a low chuckle forced me to turn around. I smile blossomed on my face.

"Xyleena" I said contently. It was good to see her again. I marveled that it had been a full month since I had last seen the Serh warrior.

Her feline walk moved her quickly to my side. She grinned down at me.

"Eleni, how have you been?" She asked with a slight tilt to her head.

"Good, good. How has your training been?" Xyleena had refused to give up her warrior mindset. After an extremely heated argument with Xylon, Xyleena had been allowed to practice with a private tutor as long as she stayed in the Harem walls to do so.

She grinned, an odd glint in her eye. "I won't know till I kill someone."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

She looked down at my waist and shook her head.

"A sapling would rival your width. Have you shrunk more?"

I shook my head no. "But, I did have to visit Lady Stella again." I bit my lip and wished I had kept my mouth shut.

She made a tisking sound. "Why would you go see that beast?" She asked. Her annoyance made her miss my blushing face.

"I had to get a new top fitted." I said quietly.

Xyleena shook laughter. I tried to hide my embarrassment. I was very, very displeased with my still growing chest. I especially disliked how my new tops did not seem to cover more. The triangle of my exposed chest seemed to be growing.

"I missed your flushed face!" She said as she continued to chuckle.

Xyleena would never understand why I was so embarrassed. She lacked the modesty that I so wished to keep. Though, I did miss her too.

"I missed you too."

"Dear me, the peasant and the man. Why did they have to be here?" The shrill voice complained.

I sighed and turned to the new arrivals. I had already accepted that they would be here since the summons was for all Chosen Virgins, but it did not make their appearance less taxing.

"Good day, Tara, Jacinda." I replied with as much kindness as I could muster.

Tara merely blinked at me as if she could not believe I had dared to speak to her. Jacinda narrowed her eyes.

"It was a great day until I realized I would have to see you two." Jacinda sneered.

"Don't bother with them, Jacinda. We have more important things to discuss." Tara voiced.

They moved to the opposite side of the room as their serving girls quickly joined mine and Xyleena's. Their heads remained focused on the ground. Sorrow grew in me for I knew they were treated much differently than my own.

My gaze drew to Xyleena. Her muscles were tensing. I sighed again. Xyleena didn't like them at all. I didn't have time to remind her she could not kill them because it was then that Keeper Xylon appeared in the room.

He looked so much the same as the last time I had seen him. Though perhaps his hair had grown longer. His personality seemed to vibrate the very air.

"Good DAY!" He sing-songed.

I nodded back.

"I have a very special lesson for you four today." A Cheshire grin split his face.

I grew nervous. If there was one thing I had learned about Keeper Xylon it was that he loved mischief. I did not.

"To help you become more _enchanting_ to the king, I have brought you a dancing tutor." He beamed.

_Dancing? Oh dear._

He motioned to a curvaceous woman who stood by the door. Her deep blue eyes seemed to be assessing each of us. She must be the teacher.

"I will leave you in her hands. Bye!" He sang as he slipped quickly out the door.

I sighed. This would perhaps be the longest day in the harem so far.

"Welcome, Chosen Virgins." Her voice seemed to melt around us. "I was told by Xylon to teach you dancing." A musical chuckle parted from her lips. A slow smile split her face. "That is not exactly what I will teach you."

I was getting more anxious by the second.

"No, no, I will teach you how to seduce our King by the mere movement of your body." She said.

My eyes widened. She wanted me to do what? I almost fainted right then. Me sedu- No! I wouldn't even finish the word. She seemed to notice my terror. The slow smile reappeared.

"You do wish to gain favor with the King do you not?" Her voice cooed.

I didn't reply. She knew the answer to her question. Her eyes danced with mirth at my expense.

"I will teach you how." Her eyes moved back to the door where several musicians were sitting. "Begin." She said to them.

As music filled the inner chamber, my eyes widened again. The woman in front of us was giving a demonstration. My face flushed the darker than ever before. This was dancing? Surely it was not right to sway like that.

Xyleena seemed unimpressed and turned her eyes from our teacher to me. Her low chuckle only made my blush deeper if that was possible.

"Do you wish for me to cover you eyes?"

"Please." I breathed.

She chuckled and shook her head.

"Now," came the warm voice of our new teacher. "It is your turn."

_Urian, help me! _I pleaded as my teacher advanced upon us.

* * *

Ok. So please review and let me know how I'm doing. I promise that the plot will begin to pick back up soon, so have not fear. In the mean time, I hope that you enjoy these chapters. And that you review!


	11. Consent and Complements

AN: Hellow. I'm not sure many people read the last chapter, oh well. I hope that the few of you who did will enjoy this chapter. It's the last one before we get to the main plot moments! Or at least some of them. ^^ I hope that you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: This story is based off of the Book of Ester located in the Old Testiment of the Bible. As such, any cross over (characters, plot, or themes) do not belong to me.

* * *

10

Consent and Complements

"Good, good." The melting voice of my teacher complimented me.

I was successfully able to rein in my blush before she saw it.

_3 more days…_

Yes, only three days remained until my year would be complete. In three days, I would be pure enough to be in the presence of the king. _My King_. I promptly stopped that string of thoughts. I could not think like that. It was shameful.

Instead, I focused on my dancing, which was not helping keep my mind from the king. After all, I was learning this to sedu-. No, I still couldn't say that word without feeling faint. I was a Yahn! I wasn't allowed to do anything with a Killertian man. Especially not their king.

Yet, here I was. Learning a dance that might have warranted my exile if one of my own people saw me perform it. _I would be killed for my sins before that. _I flinched at the thought. The now familiar ball of worry settled back into my stomach.

I was scared. I was nervous. I would meet the king in three days.

"No, no." She purred out.

I was pulled back from my thoughts as our teacher sauntered over to Xyleena.

I had many curious thoughts about our dancing teacher. For one, she had never given her name. Nor had I asked. Though I had wanted to, I knew that if she wanted us to know her name, she would have told it. But that didn't stay my curiosity. I had fought long and hard against my wish to ask the simple question: What is your name? Now, I wondered vaguely if she disliked it.

Whoever she was, she was a perfect dancer as well as teacher. She had taken less than a moon cycle to mold a new form of dancing from my very humble origins. I even earned a sly smile from her once.

If I was being completely honest with myself, which I usually wasn't for I didn't like what I found, I had grown very fond of dancing. The music seemed to merge with my very soul as I danced. I could almost feel it moving through me, through my dance. That is until I realized what I was doing and a blush stopped the gracefulness completely.

"Xyleena," My teacher slight whine caught my ear. Even her whine was feminine.

I smiled. Xyleena was being difficult again. I turned my head back to see a very despondent warrior glaring holes into my teacher's long lashed eyes.

"Don't touch me." Xyleena growled with far more fierceness.

"How can I help your flow if I don't touch you?" Teacher began in her melting voice.

Xyleena's eyes narrowed to slits.

"You will _not_ touch me."

Teacher blinked her long lashes, then her slow sly smile graced her features.

"Xylon will not be happy if you make me sad." She hinted.

Xyleena did not relax.

"He might see fit to punish you."

Poor Xyleena. I saw her eyes deflate begrudgingly. When Xyleena had first refused to do as teacher asked, teacher did not know how to react. That had changed quickly. All over one thing: training. It was Xyleena's weak spot. Xylon had threatened to take away her training lessons if she did not obey our teacher.

Xyleena was not happy about it either. But, I knew she would never give up her training. I saw her sigh.

"Excellent." Teacher purred again.

Thankfully, dance classes ended quickly after that. I was released to my roaming once again. Only now I had a purpose. I was going to spend time with Angeliki and the King's children. Xylon had been difficult to find, and I did not feel like I could see them again without his expressed permission. Yet, he had a unique talent of disappearing. It had taken almost a week to finally corner him. Though it was not I that had him cornered, it was Jacinda.

"_Xylon!" The name screeched through the halls towards me. I paused. I had been looking for him and decided that someone else had found him first. I hesitated for a second, debating whether I should interrupt them or not. I had been looking for him. I quickly turned towards the loud voice that acted like a beacon. "I need my clothes refitted, but that _woman_ says that these will do! HA! She just does not wish for me to become Queen! She is trying to sabotage me. _Xylon_,__ you will fix this." Her shrill voice complained._

_I sighed. Jacinda was upset again. I wondered if she would break something this time as well. She had the last time. It almost hit one of her maids. I had been so shocked I couldn't speak. That was not appropriate behavior for a woman, least of all a Chosen Virgin. I disliked her more._

"_What is wrong with you attire?" Xylon's voice asked. I noticed it didn't sound like a song. I paused in my steps. I had never heard him speak without his customary musical flow. I wondered if he was upset. I continued on, but I was a little more cautious now. _

"_It's blue!" Jacinda almost screamed._

_I could see them now. Jacinda was beyond any describable form of distraught. Her attractive face marred by the deep reddish color of her angry skin. Her servants cowered behind her. My heart thumped in sadness for a beat before I turned my attention to Xylon. He had an eyebrow cocked up. It almost brought a smile to my lips._

"_Do you dislike the color, Chosen Virgin?" He said._

_Her eyes narrowed so much I wondered if she could still see._

"_Dislike?" She said in a darkly amused voice, it made was uncomfortable to my ears. I realized my hair was standing on end. She frightened me. "Do you see what it does to my skin?" Her voice was livid again._

_Xylon looked down and then back up. I was amazed that he held her gaze. He wasn't afraid of her at all. How I admired him then. He was much braver than I._

"_No, I don't."_

"_I'm too PALE! It's sickly!" Her eyes roamed around until they noticed me. I was stopped a little ways away, hoping that she would not see me. It seemed that I was wrong. "I'm even more horrid than Eleni!" She snarled._

_Xylon followed her eyes to find me. I know I must have looked frightened, but he beamed at me. His aura of happiness filling the hall as it usually did. He stepped away from Jacinda and walked to me._

"_Eleni! How are you?" He sing-songed. I smiled, he was back to normal._

"_I am well. How are you, keeper?" I asked. _

"_Hmmm…" He mused. "I'm much better now. Tell me, Eleni, did you need something from me? My servants say that you have been looking for me." His eyes sparkled with mischief. "I'm afraid I was busy."_

"_It is fine. I-"_

"_XYLON!" Jacinda screamed. I jumped having forgotten she was there for a time, lost in Xylon's happy aura. When I did look at her I wished that I had not. Her murdering intent could have rivaled Xyleena's. And it was directed at me. I did my best not to cower away from her._

_Xylon turned to her. "Your clothing is completely under Stella's care. I cannot interfere in her designs." He turned back to me._

_Jacinda was still trying to kill me with her eyes. But, Xylon was waiting for my request. I was apprehensive to bring it up with Jacinda there, but she made no move to leave. This may be my only chance to speak with him in a long time. I took a steadying breath and began with my request._

"_There is a friend of mine who works here in the palace. I met her on one of my" I struggled to find the correct word, "walks. I do not know if I am allowed to see her because of her position."_

_I looked up at Xylon; he seemed to be slightly confused._

"_What does she do?"_

"_She is the keeper of King Tyrone's children."_

_He raised an eyebrow at me. I hoped he was not getting angry as he had with Jacinda. So I quickly said._

"_I did not mean to interrupt them. The littlest, Princess Gala, found me. I was only returning her, I did not even know who she was at the time, when I found my friend, and –"_

"_Eleni~" Xylon interrupted by singing my name._

"_Yes, Keeper?" I looked up again as my eyes had been on the floor. His eyes were sparkling with mirth. I was confused as to why as I was with most of what the Harem Keeper did._

"_You wish to know if you had done something wrong?" He asked in an amused tone, but I was too distracted to notice. _

_I wondered how he could see my thoughts so clearly. I merely nodded._

"_Not at all!" He boomed. Relief washed over me. I had done nothing wrong. "The King's children are not barred to members of the Harem. However," He beamed down at me. "None have ever expressed interest in them before. Do you wish to only to see your friend or have you have come to like the children?"_

"_I, I have become very fond of the Young Prince and his sister in the short time I met them. And I _do_ wish to see Angeliki again."_

_He nodded. _

"_Of course, of course! Now, I must be off. Goodbye! Goodbye!" He turned away._

"_Goodbye, Keeper Xylon." I said to his retreating back, giving him a slight bow as a show of my gratitude even if he did not see it._

_Jacinda glared at me once then, "XYLON!!!" She went screaming after him again. Her maids followed quickly after her._

_I felt as if I understood why Xylon was so hard to find. I did not want to cater to Jacinda either. I found I did not blame him in the least._

So, it was with Xylon's permission that I now headed to find Angeliki and the King's Children.

They were in my favorite courtyard. Little Gala was laughing and playing with a few servant girls. Prince Basil was sitting by Angeliki. He was intently reading a book. He shot his sister a disgruntled look.

"Gala, could you not be quiet while I read?" He asked in a tone once again too mature for his young age.

Gala danced over to him and plopped onto his lap.

"Basil," she whined, "it's more fun to play. Come play with me!"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I'll be quiet while we play."

"NO."

"Basil," she sniffed.

He looked up to glare at her again and noticed my approach. He looked relieved.

"Play with Eleni." He said in satisfaction now that his sister was going to leave him alone.

"What! Eleni's here?" She swiveled on his lap to look at me.

I smiled at her. She was always ready to play. She laughed and jumped up from her brother's lap. As he turned back to his book, she skipped over to me.

"Eleni! Eleni! Can you show me how to stitch? Please?" She begged.

"Stitch? Princess do you not think you are too young for such a thing?"

She shook her head.

"No! Gala is a big girl!"

I bent down to her eye level taking in her beautiful green eyes. "Perhaps next time I visit, yes?" I suggested.

She pouted but nodded.

"Little Princess, would you play with Layna for a second. I need to speak to Angeliki."

She smiled as my servant came forward. Layna was amazing with Gala. It had amazed me how quickly Gala had taken with her. Layna seemed never to mind the child and her quite personality gave Gala much room to speak as I noticed she enjoyed doing. I moved to Angeliki's tree and sat on her opposite side.

"Three days till the banquet. Are you ready, Eleni?" She asked while watching Gala play around the yard.

"I, I'm very much afraid, Angeliki." I spoke the truth to her. The ball of worry had not left my stomach for long this mouth. I was terrified of the coming feast.

She smiled slight.

"You will be amazing."

I looked at her. How could she be so confident?

"I worry that I will not be right for him." I confessed.

"Father will like you."

I was startled to hear his voice. I stared down at the blond haired boy in something near shock. His eyes were still fixed on his book, but they were not moving. For the first time in a long time, the knot of worry was replaced with peace. Basil had never shown his feelings towards me before. I had wondered if the small boy disliked my presence. I smiled contently. He was trying to complement me. Gladness filled my heart, making it warm.

"Thank you, Prince Basil."

He looked up, locked eyes with me for a brief moment, and nodded before returning to his book.

I looked up to Urian and thanked the Lord for little boys. I exhaled.

_You can do this. _

The thought whispered in my head. I for the first time in a month, I felt that maybe, just maybe, it was right.

* * *

Ok! There is that chapter. I haven't ever done this for you guys but, I'm going to give you a preview to the next chapter! Maybe it will wet your appetite for more.

Next chapter: The First Interlude - with the King

"Finally." She hissed out. "Does it take a year to gain audience with such a busy man as yourself, oh great ruler of the plains?"

"War makes a man busy." I replied. I had encountered enough Serh women to not be taken aback by her forward, harsh tongue.

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "I am Xyleena, of the forest. I am the bethrothed of Napoleon, the bear of the forest, our Prince."

I nodded. I could easily see this truth. She would fit him well.

"You will release me from your filthy harem. Then, I will be taken back to my forests." She glared at me.

"I do apologize for your accommodations during your stay. Yes, you will be released and given a proper room. However, there is no reason for you to leave. Napoleon is coming here to get you himself."

She looked taken aback for only a moment before it was gone, replaced by her mask of hate. But I was not entirely unobservant. I would not have lived as long as I had if I wasn't. I had caught the glimmer and it made me wonder. Had she thought that I would throw her in a cell? That her words would affect me as such? Or did she not believe that Napoleon would come for her? Perhaps after a year, she felt he had forgotten her. I knew Napoleon very little, but even I knew of his possessive nature. He would take back what was his. Of that I had no doubts. I bore him no ill will as long as he paid his tribute. I felt no need to keep her from him.

"Very well." She conceded.

"You may leave." I told her.

She hissed one final time, and then quickly walked back the way she came. I turned to Xylon.

"Was she one of the Chosen that you loved to hide from?" I questioned Xylon with a barely suppressed sigh.

The smile that slid on his face also brought back his bouyant energy.

"I guess now the Chosen are down to three." He supplied in answer.


	12. Interlude: With the King

AN: Hmmm, I'm sorry that the preview was so confusing. I truly didn't mean for it to be that difficult to understand. So, I decided to post this chapter earlier. I have a few things to say about it before I begin. First, I have named it an Interlude and not a chapter because it is not told by Eleni's point of view. That being said, I wasn't sure if I wanted to have other points of view in this story, but soon realized there were times that I did want to use it. Those times (which will be few) will be marked as Interludes with the Point of view following. I hope that is easy enough to understand.

Secondly, I wonder sometimes if this is getting through, but I will keep saying it. This is an alternate reality story. While events are based (the major structure and theme) on Ester, the story itself is not her own. I did this for several reason. Some very lazy others not so much. First, I do not claim to be an expert in customs of Israelites or of Persian palace rules. I honestly didn't want that to overshadow the point of the book, though it seems it has. I created the alternate reality so that the focus was more on the characters themselves than the historical accuracy. (And also, I don't have time to become the expert needed to do it correctly) The other reason is that this is not I repeat not truth. This story is entirely fiction. I have no idea what Ester's life was like in the palace (granted it was probably not very close to some of my descriptions) and I am definitely not the original author. I chose to create my own version to show a more human side to Ester and highlight the courage and strength she must have had, but I cannot guarantee that I am accurate in her emotions or how she even acted. I knew very little about Ester the woman. As such, my character is not Ester, but Eleni. While similar (at least I hope) these two individuals are different. By making this an alternate reality, I hoped to show that distinction.

Wow, I know that was much more than you needed, but hey. I feel better! I bet most of you skipped over it anyway. So on with it then.

Disclaimer: This story is based on the book of Ester located in the Old Testament of the Bible. As such, any themes, characters, or plot that overlaps is not of my own creation.

* * *

Interlude

With the King

I sighed and shifted on my large empty bed trying to untangle the sheet that had somehow managed to wrap around my legs the past night. It had been a long time since I had known the comforts of my palace. Even though my quarters in the west were much more enjoyable than an average soldier's, nothing could beat the feel of this bedroom.

_Except the warmth of a woman…_

I sighed again. The only woman I wanted in my bed was the only one I could never again have. Why had she been so foolish?! I would not have put her on display; I just wanted her company that night. She should have known me better than that. After all she had given birth to my only two heirs.

Yet, she had to be the foolish woman she always had been. And I had been forced to punish her because of it. Granted, I would have anyway. Just perhaps not as harshly as she forced me too. Had she no mind? Deep seeded frustration forced a sharp breath from my lungs. She should have known what would have happened to her when she refused me - at the royal banquet no less.

She had poisoned me. I was sure of it now. I had wanted no other comfort save her own since she had been thrown from the palace for her disrespect. That wasn't how it was to work. _I am the King! I am to bring as many heirs into existence as possible. _Yet, after her, I found no comfort in the pleasures of other women. I found none could match her.

She was not named Calista for nothing. She was truly the most beautiful women in existence. And now I could never have her again.

War had kept me busy. The frontier efforts were stalling in the west. The Graycans were much better than I had anticipated. Their strong naval force was effectively blocking our continued expansion into their territory.

I frowned to myself.

We were wasting men and money trying to continue expanding there. Yet, the warrior in me refused to give up such prime land. The land boasted not only fertile soil from the many rivers crisscrossing its land but strong trading ties with many major regions across the great sea. I itched to see it under my influence. It would be the best achievement of my reign. I knew that, yet I also knew that right now it was impossible.

I had gone to see for myself how the war effort was fairing. Any hopes that had been lingering inside of me had been crushed back firmly. No, it was not going as planned at all. I hated to say it, but the Graycan's were too strong. We would have to fortify our position and bide our time.

I hated waiting.

Not only did I have a stalling military campaign, I now had to deal with another problem. The one that only made my thoughts return to my former wife.

I was in need of a queen.

My advisors had wasted no time in reminding me of my obligations upon my return. They were such annoyances at times. I was extremely uneasy with this whole plan to find my new wife, even if I had approved it.

There were too many ways it could backfire. For one, they could all be ugly. I snorted. No, that would defiantly not be the case. I knew that there were a few of them worth a second glance. I had already seen them once before. Yet, I could not remember any of their faces. A year of absence could do that to even the best of minds.

Secondly, I was certain that some of the nobility would be thrusting their daughters at me in order to gain some sort of influence over me. I already knew that was the case in the Youdiem clan. Yes, they had already informed me (several times) that their precious daughter, Tara, was one of my Chosen women. They certainly were bold when they named her. They must think me a fool to believe they could influence me with a mere woman.

The only woman who could have done that was Calista.

Great now I was thinking about her again. I rolled out of bed and went to the window to try and rid my head of her memory. I had thought it would be far easier than this. I looked out the window to see the morning sun rising slowly from behind the buildings of the capital. Bright streaks of color were searing through the dark of night bringing forth a new day.

_I need a drink. _

I had had too much spirited drink for it to impair me now. It was almost essential to Killertian society. I found it much like water, only more pleasant. Boy could I use one now.

I did not shift as one of my servants entered with my daily morning fruit. It was only when he left that I looked down to see a glass of my favorite drink. I smirked. They knew me well.

Not long after there was a knock on my door. I was sitting eating my breakfast. I frowned. I was not expecting anyone this morning.

"Enter."

The door slid open soundlessly. My inner servant bowed before speaking.

"King Tyrone, your advisors wish to speak with you. Shall I allow them entrance? They say they have urgent news."

My frown deepened. My advisors knew better than to interrupt me in the morning. Something must have happened. I nodded to the servant and he left quickly.

I had no time to ponder his words before my chamber was filled with three of my closest advisors as well as the head of my guard.

"What brings you here so early this morning?" I asked them all.

Marco looked to the others for permission before speaking to me.

"Belen brings news from the forests."

"The forests?" I questioned. "Explain."

He hesitated only a second longer before explaining.

"He says that Napoleon is coming."

"Belen's prince?"

"Yes, Highness. The current Prince of the Serh."

"What business does he have with me? The treaty is still in tact. We have not attacked them. They have been paying the tribute have they not?"

I looked away from my body guard to face the three advisors before me. It was Vernados that I expected to answer. He was most capable when it came to militarist affairs. But I was surprised when Sofronio spoke.

"He claims that you have taken his bride from him."

"What is the meaning of this?" My patience almost completely gone now. My mind had once again wandered at the mention of bride.

"He believes that one of your harem girls is none other than his betrothed wife, Xyleena." Ektoras explained. I looked to him confused. I kept him for his blunt nature. It was refreshing at times, but now I did not understand. "He seeks revenge."

"Is this claim true?" I asked.

Sofronio nodded gravely. "We have checked with Xylon. He believes that it is."

"Bring him to me as well as this girl."

Marco nodded and left to fulfill my request.

I sat back in my chair. This was not something that I wanted to deal with right now. Napoleon was a good leader; he had my respect. His people were strong. I did not need him acting up. I was confident that I could suppress any rebellion that he formed, but I did not need to spread my men between two formidable opposing forces. I needed them concentrated on the Graycans right now.

"How long until he arrives?" I questioned my remaining servants.

"Two weeks at the longest. He seems to be in quite a hurry. Belen is going out to meet him. Though, I'm not sure of what he can accomplish. He did turn his back of the Serh to follow you, King Tyrone." Vernados explained.

I sighed again. This was going to be the longest day in existence. Belen was also a member of my personal guard. Though he was not Killertian. He was a Serh warrior and extremely skilled with the bow. I do not know why he decided he wanted to protect me. But, he made the decision to fight on the Killertian side when we fought against the Serh. He was crucial in our defeat of them.

"Are you prepared for tonight, Milord?" Sofronio asked.

I glared at him for a moment. He smiled serenely. Yes, he did already know the answer to that question.

"No, I cannot believe I let you talk me in to the ridiculous plan. I have much more important things to deal with. Like Napoleon."

Ektoras grinned. "Perhaps a women would do you good, Sire. Relieve some tensions?"

I glared at him again as Vernados and Sofronio chuckled.

"Don't make me hurt you Ektoras." I warned.

He merely grinned again knowing he had gotten a rise out of me. He had been my advisor since we were both young. All three of them had. It did not bother me to have them treat me more as a friend than a king. After all, someone had to keep me sane. It certainly wasn't going to be a woman.

"Milord, I have heard some strange rumors floating around about those Chosen Virgins of yours." Vernados began.

I merely raised an eyebrow. What could have been going on in the palace in my absence?

Sofronio smiled serenely. "Xylon has taken to hiding from them. It makes life most difficult when I am in need of him."

"Xylon's hiding again?" I questioned.

"It seems that some of the new girls are as demanding as Calista was. I can only imagine how hard it must be for him to have to deal with more than one of her." Ektoras added.

A vein throbbed in my head. Did they honestly have to revolve everything around her? Of course, they didn't realize how much her name affected me, but still.

"She was quite difficult." Sofronio conceded.

"I remember the time she almost killed Lady Stella with one of her own cutting shears."

I frowned. Yes, I remembered that too. She had been very upset with Stella's decision to cover her body in more fabric. It had been a very long day between trying to convince Stella not to kill my wife for refusing her designs and trying to stop my wife from destroying all of Stella's designs and fabrics. She could be such a pain when her temper flared. It was not appropriate behavior for a queen.

"So what did the new girls do to make him hide?" I asked. Now I was curious. Could they all have tempers as great as Calista's had been? I hoped not. I didn't need to deal with that.

"One of them started shouting to Xylon at the top of her lungs just outside the harem walls."

Sofronio nodded solemnly.

"Yes, I saw her. She almost looked crazed." Vernados said.

A knock sounded on the inner door before I could comment on the mental health of a potential bride.

"Come." I said.

The door opened quickly and in strode four people. It surprised me to see who was in front. It was obviously a Serh woman. I knew of no other tribe who allowed women the freedom that the dark skinned Serh did. Her feline lope looked like it could quickly change into a fighting stance. She seemed on edge. Much more warrior than woman.

Next to her striding just as quickly was Xylon. His hair streaming behind him. A frown set on his face. It did not suit him at all. Trailing a step behind them was Marco.

My frantic inner servant was struggling behind them to try and get in front to formally introduce them. I waved him off. He seemed much appreciated to leave the room closing the doors as he left.

The woman stood very tall and seemed to radiate suppressed rage. I take that back. It was defiantly not suppressed. It was blatant rage.

"Finally." She hissed out. "Does it take a year to gain audience with such a busy man as yourself, oh great ruler of the plains?"

"War makes a man busy." I replied. I had encountered enough Serh women to not be taken aback by her forward, harsh tongue.

Her eyes narrowed to slits. "I am Xyleena, of the forest. I am the betrothed of Napoleon the bear of the forest, our Prince."

I nodded. I could easily see this truth. She would fit him well.

"You will release me from your filthy harem. Then, I will be taken back to my forest." She glared at me.

"I do apologize for your accommodations during your stay. Yes, you will be released and given a proper room. However, there is no reason for you to leave. Napoleon is coming here to get you himself."

She looked taken aback for only a moment before it was gone, replaced by her mask of hate. But I was not entirely unobservant. I would not have lived as long as I had if I was. I caught the glimmer and it made me wonder.

Had she thought I would throw her in a cell? That I would be so easily offended by her tongue? Or did she not believe that Napoleon would come for her? Perhaps after a year, she felt he had forgotten her. I knew Napoleon very little, but even I knew of his possessive nature. He would take back what was his. Of that I had no doubts. I bore him no ill will as long as he paid his tribute. I felt no need to keep her from him.

"Very well." She conceded.

"You may leave." I told her.

She hissed one final time, and then quickly walked back the way she came. I turned to Xylon.

"Was she one of the Chosen that you loved to hide from?" I questioned Xylon with a barely suppressed sigh.

The smile that slid on his face also brought back his buoyant energy.

"I guess now the Chosen are down to three." He said.

"Are they all that bad?" Ektoras asked with a grimace.

I knew his preference fell towards Killertian women over foreign.

"Hmmmm" Xylon mused. "Perhaps not them all." He said with a mischievous glint in his eye. Sometimes he acted half his age. Or more like he always acted that way.

"Xylon, are they all prepared?" Sofronio questioned the harem keeper.

"Yes, they are each purified. We can begin sending them to you tonight after the feast."

I nodded in defeat. There was no way I could escape.

"What happens if I dislike them all?" I asked hopelessly.

"Surely one will peak you interest." Xylon sing-songed.

I shot him a look that clearly told him how much I disliked his singing. He merely smiled.

"Has one struck you, Xylon?" Ektoras asked.

Xylon let out an obviously exaggerated gasp. "You know I do not think such thoughts about women. I am a Chosen Man. The King is the only one I serve."

Ektoras chuckled. Sofronio was studding Xylon silently.

"Does one at least not make you run in fear?" Vernados rephrased Ektoras question.

Xylon's sly smile reappeared. "Maybe"

Even Sofronio's eyes widened at that confession. It was known to us how much Xylon disliked handling the whims and wishes of the harem. He was the perfect man for the job, but he would never have admitted to enjoying it. Because he didn't. For him to genuinely like one, for it not to be fake, one of them must be a gem.

"My." Sofronio let out.

"Want to give me a clue to the diamond among the rocks?" I asked him.

"Your children know her better than I do." He said.

"My children?" My heart sped up. What was this woman doing to my children?

"Calm down, Majesty." Xylon said quickly. "She does them no harm."

I relaxed my tensed muscles just a touch.

"She visits them?" Sofronio asked.

Ektoras snorted. "Probably hoping it will gain her favor with the king. Yeh?"

Xylon shrugged. "No one else has ever tried. I think Basil would be very hard to fool."

"Does Basil approve of her?" I questioned. Basil was more solemn than his sister. Harder to please and harder to fool. He would become a great leader. Of that I was certain.

"Perhaps, Highness, you should ask him yourself."

I put my head in my hands. "Yes, I do need to see them." What else did they want to pile onto me today?

Ektoras smirked. "You have fun."

***

"DADDY!" I heard her shout as a blur of blond hair collided with my legs.

"Hello, Gala." I looked down at her to see the ecstatic smile vanish from her face to be replaced with a frown.

"You're late." She huffed. Her green eyes boring into my own. My heart panged guiltily. I had been gone too long.

"Am I?" I replied.

She nodded her head up and down quickly. "Yes, yes you are!"

I bent down so that I was level with her. I smiled as her bottom lip jutted out.

"I'm sorry for making you wait." I ruffled her hair.

"Daddy." She complained. "I'm a big girl now. You don't do that to big girls." Oh how she wished to be grown up. "Just don't do it again, k?"

I nodded knowing that was a promise I was never going to keep. She however fully accepted my response and flung her arms around my head, giggling all the while.

I held her for a moment or too longer then released her. The pleasure of holding my little angel had seemed only to grow stronger with a year's absence.

"Have you been having fun while I was gone?"

Her eyes widened. It almost appeared as if she had just remembered something important. I guess that some things had not changed in my absence.

"Oh! Daddy! Guess what! I made a new friend. Well, really more like a couple, but! Oh Daddy she's so nice, and she loves to play with me, and Basil doesn't yell at me when she's here, even Liki likes it when she comes here. Oh we had the bestest time the other day…" She continued telling me all about the amazing adventure she had, but I tuned her out. She could continue all day if I let her.

I turned my attention instead to the tree on the far side of the courtyard where Basil and 'Liki', Angeliki as everyone else called her, sat. Basil was looking up from a very large book. It was always a wonder to me how he enjoyed reading the scrolls of the kings. Yet, he almost drank them in.

At the moment though, his eyes were focused entirely on me. His deep azure eyes seemed for once to mirror the young boy he was. They were filled with childlike happiness. He too had missed me.

I felt a tugging at my sleeve. I looked down at my frowning daughter. "Daddy, are you listening?"

"Of course I was, little princess. It sounded like quite the adventure."

She nodded. "It was!"

"Father." I heard from just above me.

I turned around to find Basil standing very close in front of me. He seemed almost lost between acting like an adult and jumping into my arms. Wavering between being grownup and giving into his emotions. "Welcome home, Father." He said as his arms gripped me tightly. I smiled into his neck. The thrill of his embrace chastised me again for my absence. I wished that my duties allowed me more time at home, but recently that had not been the case. I missed my almost grownup son.

"It's good to be home, son." I said as I released him.

"Hey, Basil! Did you tell Daddy about Eleni yet?"

He turned toward his sister with a frown on his face. Apparently, they got along as poorly as before I though with a grin.

"I already told you that I wasn't going to tell him about her."

"Please!"

"Who is Eleni?" I questioned though I had a good idea as to who it might be. It was better to stop them before they got started.

"No one, Father." Basil replied.

"BASIL!" Gala fumed. "Eleni is our friend. She should meet Daddy."

Basil shot her another annoyed expression. "He will meet her soon enough. Besides, he isn't supposed to have any favorites. You know that."

"But-"

"No."

"Please!"

"NO! Gala, leave me alone." Basil said he turned back towards the tree. His book tucked neatly under his arm.

"Not until you tell Daddy." She said as she grabbed for his book.

"Hey!" Basil exclaimed as he started running after his younger sister who was holding his prized literature. "Give that back!"

"NO!" She yelled as she weaved between the watching servants.

I sighed and smiled giving up. I shouldn't have even tired to stop it. They seemed to thrive off their mischief towards each other. Truly, I did not mind it. They filled up an emptiness inside of me. It helped to mend the pieces left by their irresponsible mother. I did not regret that Gala so resembled her mother because she was so much her own bundle of energy. It was hard to express how much that child meant to me. So, I just used common words like love.

Basil too held a deep place inside me as both my son and firstborn. Even at a young age he had shown the maturity and cunning of a King. He would take my crown. He knew this. He was already preparing. It made me almost burst with pride that he was my son.

I turned to Angeliki who had gotten to her feet. She bowed in greeting and respect.

"King Tyrone, It is a pleasure to see you."

I smiled at her. But I was not in the mood for idle chat today.

"Who is Eleni?"

I saw the hesitation in her eyes. But was unable to figure out what it meant.

"She is one of your Chosen Virgins, King." Angeliki said.

"Why does she come here?" I questioned.

"She comes to visit the children and me as well. I, I knew Eleni personally before her admittance into the palace."

I raised an eye at that. So she knew Angeliki. And Xylon had been singing her praises in his own way.

"What do you think of her?" I asked.

I soft smile graced her lips. "Your Highness, if I may be so bold, I believe that would be unfair to her and the other contestants."

I sighed and nodded. I had expected as much. But the way Angeliki spoke, the tone she used, left no doubt in my mind that she deeply respected this Eleni woman.

_I guess I will find out soon enough…_

"Daddy! Basil made me fall down."

"I did not!" He replied fiercely.

_Such a long day._

I sighed again.

* * *

So, there you go. I would love to hear feed back. Even, yes, even those how have questions about my accuracy and such. I actually have learned quite a bit about history through your comments. So, please review and let me know what you think. I'm not going to include a preview since the last one was pathetic, but if you really want them, I can see reason, just let me know. Thanks. TG


	13. Waiting

AN: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry that you had to wait so long. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This chapter is based one the Book of Ester in the Old Testiment of the Bible.

* * *

11

Waiting

I pulled out of my sleeping state reluctantly. Looking up at the dark ceiling of my room provided me no comfort. My thoughts immediately returned to the endless cycles that had kept me wake long into the night.

_Who was with the King?_

The only thing that I knew for sure this morning, the day after the His Banquet, was that I was not the Virgin with the King. _She is not a virgin now… _I cringed away from that thought. For some reason it brought back the knot of nervousness to my stomach.

It shouldn't. I reprimanded myself again. The King had every right to be with anyone he pleased. It was only the Queen who would be held to standard. She was only to lie in the bed of the King.

It was a harem slave who could lie with any man. That was one of the fates which awaited me. If I was not chosen to become the Queen, I would likely become a slave. That was only if he did not toss me back out into the street, which he could.

A shiver passed through me at that thought. The dark blood red jewels of the Trukans seemed to flash before my eyes. There was no doubt in my mind regarding my fate if I were to leave the palace. I would die. That simple truth seemed to crash over me like an icy sea. As strong as I tried to be, one thought kept me fearful. _I do not want to die._

Yet, how could I become a harem slave either? It went against my very core beliefs as a Yahn woman. We were bond to only one man. Only he was allowed to take from us the only gift we have to give, our virginity. I had kept my silence about me heritage, and my God for Sir Iason. But I knew that if this final piece was taken, my soul would never be the same. I knew I would shatter, if I was forced to be intimate with many men.

I willed away the tears which threatened to leak from my eyes. I had to be strong in my faith. I needed to make Sir Iason proud of me. Yet, I wasn't strong. I was trembling in fear. I felt so lost and helpless. Soon, another change would happen. Once again I had no control over it. I was so frightened by the terrible odds. I felt my checks growing cold from all the tears. I quickly wiped them away, startled that I had lost control.

I was a Yahn! I was a strong woman. I had faith. Even if it was dwindling, even if I was scared, even if I could not show it, I was not alone. I was never alone. I closed my eyes and focused on that fact.

_I am not alone!_

A small smile graced my lips. No, I was not alone. The Lord was with me. He was my Protector. He would guide my life. I had nothing to fear. He would not desert me, I believed it.

I opened my eyes with new determination. The fear was no where near gone, I felt it still. But, it held less control over me. I was fighting against it. And I had help. I was not alone, never. That gave me the courage to face this day. Even if there was a chance that Jacinda might have been with the king…

Jacinda had not been with the King. As I traveled through the harem's corridors that morning, her displeasure was blatant on her scowling face. She seethed with rage, and I immediately hoped that Keeper Xylon could keep his distance from her. I knew that she was searching for him. If she found him, I was sure the whole palace would hear her outrage.

The lucky Virgin was not Tara either. Though not as outwardly expressive as Jacinda, Tara showed her extreme displeasure in the fine line that was her lips. She pressed them tightly together in disgust. Her noble head high even as she fumed with repressed anger.

I had now eliminated two of my greatest rivals. The only person left of the Chosen was Xyleena, and I was headed to see her anyway. I wondered if she had been the lucky one, though somehow I doubted it greatly. I almost feared if she had been chosen that she might reject the King. She still maintained the belief that she was betrothed to another. I honestly felt that she would never lie with the King. I hoped that she had not been forced to.

Yet as I reached her chamber and knocked on the door, no sound greeted me. That was strange. Xyleena's servants were always prompt. My heart hammered in my chest. Was she out? Or had she been chosen?

My heart skipped a beat, and in my panic I opened the doors to her inner chamber. I instantly cursed my foolishness. This was not proper behavior. Yet, as the door swung open I was greeted by an emptiness that stopped my heart completely.

Her room had been stripped completely bare and sheets covered the impressive furniture. I gasped and turned to my handmaid of the day.

"Cynthia, do you know what has happened here?" I asked in a frantic tone.

I was silently praying to the Lord for Xyleena's safety. Lady Stella always said that the King would not put up with Xyleena's attitude when he returned. I prayed that was not what had happened. I willed her to be safe.

Cynthia frowned. "No, Milady. I have no idea what has happened here. But it seems as if Xyleena has been moved from this room." She looked up at my worried face. "I do not know where she has been taken, but fear not Milady. I shall find out the information that you seek."

"Thank you, Cynthia." I breathed a small sigh of relief. There was a chance that she was alright. I clung to that hope. I could not think otherwise.

"Milady, if we return to your chambers, perhaps Layna could escort you today. I would be able to seek out Xyleena's whereabouts."

I nodded. "Yes. Let us return."

We moved swiftly back to my chamber and soon Cynthia was gone in search of Xyleena. I sat in my chair trying to focus on my needle work, but it was not use. My fear for Xyleena clung to me. As I tried to shake it off, my other fears came back.

Who was with the King?

_Urian, help me!_

I was going to go insane. Layna picked up on my distress.

"Milady, would you like to walk around the courtyards? The Prince and his sister may already be up."

I shook my head. "They are in lessons till midday. I would not be able to see them. But, I believe the fresh air may help. Layna, would you accompany me?"

"Of course, Milady."

It was as I was roaming through the open corridors of the harem that I heard excited voices coming from the main meeting room. This was where the other contestants spent most of their leisure time, those who were not Chosen but still contestants. I was instantly curious. Perhaps one of them had been the lucky one.

I changed my course for the room and was instantly bombarded by the incense that swirled in the air. I knew I would gain no satisfaction in knowing who had the honor of being with the King. I knew it would hurt to think of him with someone else, even if I was not to feel that way. I knew it, yet I continued.

I looked around to see most of the girls huddling around a single girl who seemed to beaming at the others. I heard her breathy sigh as she paused in her story telling.

"Go on! Surely you did not just dance for him! Tell! What did he like?"

"Please like he would really bed her! She's not even shapely."

"If he did, it was only because she looks similar to the former Queen."

"What are you saying?! No one is as gorgeous as she was."

The constant bickering of the girls was suddenly cut off as the lucky girl spoke again. I noticed her breathy voice seemed to grow louder so all could hear.

"After I finished my dance, he told me to come closer." She giggled as if she remembered something delightful. It made my stomach curl oddly. "His hands were so rough and callused from battle; they brought tingles to my skin. And when he wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to his body, it was so arousing!"

There was a round of giggles from the listening girls, yet I held no pleasure hearing the King described in such as way. How could she speak of him like that? It, it was vulgar! No woman should speak like that, and to take pleasure in describing it to other women! I was so appalled that I almost sprinted from the room to get away from her breathy voice. Yet it seemed to follow after me, enveloping me even as I tried to escape. Why had I even come in that horrible room?

"And then he put me on the bed and…" there was an overly dramatic pause that allowed me to escape the room before she continued. Her next words were drowned out by the frantic, excited voices of the other harem girls.

How could they!? Disgust spread from my stomach through out my body. How could they speak in such a way about such a man? He was a King. He did not deserve such defilement, not at all.

I turned to see if Layna was following me. I saw the frown on her face and met her eyes. She seemed sickened too.

"Milady, have no fear. King Tyrone will never take such a woman as his wife, not again." Layna said. Her voice seemed out of character in its sternness.

"Again?" I questioned.

Her eyes seemed to loose the hard edge instantly. They seemed almost sad. "Queen Calista was a beautiful woman, and as Queen she could do no wrong, and yet, she was foolish at times. I am sure you know of why she was taken from the palace."

I did know. She had refused her husband. I closed my eyes remembering the panic I had felt for her. I felt deep sympathy for the former Queen even it she had caused her own fall.

"Shall we head for the gardens now? Perhaps the children were finished with there lessons early today."

Layna smiled and nodded. "As you wish, Milady."

-------------------------------

The second day, it was another from the regular harem who was with the king, though she was not as fortunate as her predecessor. I heard her cries from the corridors.

She had been rejected. She would leave the harem for good.

The days that followed did nothing to calm my nervous heart. Cynthia had checked the entire harem. There was no sign of Xyleena. I had constantly searched for her. Yet, it was all to no avail. She was gone. But to where, I was too afraid to ponder.

Keeper Xylon was also absent from the harem, though I believed that he was merely hiding from Jacinda and Tara whose righteous anger still burned at him. Still, I had hoped that he would know where Xyleena was. He was our keeper after all. But as long as he did not wish to be found, I knew I would not be able to ask him.

It was on the seventh day that Jacinda was granted an audience with the King. I was up late on that night. I saw her pass through the courtyards through my windows. My heart plummeted. She was ethereal. Her beauty must have rivaled the former queen's. I did not know of any one who would be immune to her charm. That is until she started shouting at one of her attendants. Her shrill voice reached even me causing a shiver to run down my spine. Yet, still it was hard not to feel homely when you could see her perfection.

I tried to avoid her the next day, but she would have none of that. She marched around the harem as if she owned the place or as if she had already been made Queen. Tara's lips pressed tighter still. That was until that night when she was chosen. I refused to watch from my window. I would not do that to myself again.

The ball of anxiety seemed to grown larger with each day that passed and each different girl who was able to see the king. I wondered if I would even get a chance to meet him before he chose his Queen.

Nine days.

Ten days.

It was on the morning of the eleventh day, when I was unable to eat anything due to the large knot in my stomach, that I received a message from Keeper Xylon.

The knot grew so great I thought it would explode inside me. I followed the escort to his working chamber and waited to be seen. I almost feared the reason why I had been brought here. I had not allowed my hopes to grow as I had walked here. I had to convince myself that it would hurt immensely more when that growing spark was crushed. I begged my excitement not to grow. It didn't work.

So, when Xylon's servant ushered me in, I was not surprised to see his beaming face. His words however did not register with me. It was as if his words went into one of my ears and out the other.

"Tonight, Eleni, it will be your turn to be with King Tyrone." He sing-songed.

I stood immobile. The ball of panic which I had almost forgotten in my haste to crush my rising excitement returned and grew. It pulsed deep inside of me. I was beginning to panic. _Oh dear Urian, what will I do?_

"Eleni?" He frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I gasped out, "forgive me. I was a little startled. That is all."

He beamed at me.

"Keeper," I asked, hesitantly.

"Yes," He singed.

"What do you suggest I do?" I was unsure what to take with me or what to do in the King's presence. Now that my time was really here, my mind went completely blank.

He quirked an eyebrow. "You ask for advice? Well then, I suggest you dance, Eleni."

"Dance?" I asked. "Surely I should take more things with me. I heard that some of the other girls brought items with them: lotions, incense, musicians."

"All you need is your dancing. And of course the outfit that Stella has created for you. She will bring it over tonight before you leave so that she may make you fit for the king. Yes?"

"Of course. Thank you, Xylon." I inclined my head slightly in respect.

His smile seemed to sparkle at me. "Oh so much praise. Shoo! Off with you! I have much to do." He playfully teased.

I bowed, again, to him and left. Only then did I realize I had forgotten about Xyleena. I closed my eyes in despair.

I do not know how the day passed. Only that one moment I was leaving Xylon's chamber and the next the sun was setting. A knock at my door caused me to jump. Stella was here. My heart rate accelerated. _It is time._

She burst into the room and began ordering her girls around. They set up a station of combs and other beauty items on my desk as others brought in covered packages. She glanced around the room until she saw me.

Her grin was far too large for her face. I was frightened. I felt like a tiny mouse in the paws of a cat. She boomed a laugh.

"Why ya so fright'n? Neh? This here's ya night! Buck up little girl!"

I gulped. Right, I just had to be strong. I gave a weak smile and nod. She waved her gigantic arms and ordered the girls to dress me.

I found myself naked before I could blink. They were so fast! The next second, my arm felt a shear silk side over it. I looked down at the barely colored fabric. My face burned with color. I could see through it!

I pulled my eyes towards the sky. _Urian! Help me!_

The skirt an equally opaque blue seemed to ride extremely low on my hips. I felt if I moved incorrectly that it would just slip right off. Maybe that was the idea. Oh dear. My mind was racing. Stella was chuckling.

Once the extremely shear outfit was on me, the girls began work on my hair and face. For the most part the kept my dark hair down. The girls continued to murmur as they had on the first night. I had good hair, unique.

Others worked on my face. They applied a tint to my lips and color to my eye lids. They did nothing to my checks. I knew they were red enough already.

It seemed to take forever, yet only a second, for them to finish with me. As I stood before Stella her larger than life grin reappeared and she motioned for me to stand in front of a mirror. They were extremely rare. I had seen one in Stella's main room, but had never looked into one. Now I was given the opportunity. I had seen my face as a reflection in water a couple of times, though.

I glanced into the mirror at a stranger. Her ebony hair flowed in gentle waves about her pale face. The makeup accentuated my dark eyes drawling attention to them. My lips parted in a gasp as did hers.

The shear number on my body did nothing to hide the curves that flared at my breast and hips. The light blue seemed to gently wave with each movement I made. I was pale. In the moonlight, I almost seemed to glow.

Who was this woman? Where was I? As I thought that a deep blush rose on my face. It colored the girl's face too, seeming to give an innocent side to her beauty.

_How could this be me?_

I was too stunned to move. Stella chuckled. I turned to look at her.

"Who, who is this?" I asked in a meek voice. Surely it was some illusion.

"Milady," I turned to Layna's soft voice, "it is time to go." She smiled serenely at me.

"Yes, of course. Lead me to the King." My heart sped up, if that was even possible.

My other girls moved to join me. They were the only ones who would come with me. Layna lead the way as Rena and Cynthia moved silently beside me.

A gentle warm breeze fluttered through my hair as I moved towards the King's chambers. It seemed to try and comfort me. And I gladly accepted its warmth. An eternity or merely a second later, I was in front of the King's chamber. The massive doors blocked my path. I would go inside alone.

I turned to my three girls. I tried to hide my fear. They merely smiled.

"Good luck, Milady." Layna said as she kissed my check.

"Knock him dead." Rena exclaimed.

I looked to Cynthia. She pouted. "You had better do well. I don't want a new Lady."

I smiled at them all and nodded. Then, I turned around and raised my shaking hand to the door. I knocked three times and waited.

Somewhere deep inside the room came a reply. "Enter." That single word was so deep that I almost missed it. But I heard and it called to me. I pushed the door open and walked into his darkened room.

The first thing I saw were the deepest pair of blue eyes I had ever seen. I was instantly lost in their depts.

* * *

Ok! Next chapter is going to be good. Please review! I am starved for attention. Ok, not really, but I do love hearing from you all. Tg


	14. Breathless

* * *

AN: *cough* Well, you guys sure had to wait long enough for this chapter. I hope it lives up to expectations. Ok! Here's the deal. I don't want to have to make this story M. I know strange right? So even thought there is _implied_ things, I did not go into detail with them. I know, I'm sorry if you were looking forward to that, but this story is not about the intiment relationship between Eleni and the King, it is about how she is used for God's glory. Speaking of which, I don't mind writing lemons, but I feel a little twinge writing them in such a spritual centered story, so there will be not explicit lemons in this story.

I hope that you can understand my rational. I do appologize for how long you had to wait. I really wasn't my intention. Enjoy anyway.

Disclaimer: This story is based on the book of Esther (thanks again to whoever it was who told me I was spelling her name wrong. GA! When I have time, I'll go back and fix that) located in the Old Testament of the Bible. As such, any characters, plot, or themes that overlap are not from my creation. (aka: don't sue me!)

* * *

12

Breathless

It was odd to be lost in something so small. Strange that the second my eyes connected with his, everything else seemed to rush away. Like the tide pulling back into the sea washing away the sand in its path.

My anxiety dissolved. My fear was pushed away. The only thing left in me was a strange contentment. It felt so right to be lost in his eyes. Yet, a part of me remembered there was something that I needed to do here. I could not spend all my life lost in his eyes. So, I pulled myself away and remembered what I was to do.

"_Dance for the King…"_

I bowed low lifting my skirt with my hands as was proper. My hair fell over my shoulders, and I was thankful that it would partially cover my extremely exposed breasts.

"May I dance for you, my King?" I asked as I lifted my eyes again to his face. Blue eyes caught mine again.

His only reply was a slight nod of his head. It was all I needed. I began to dance.

"_But, remember that you are not just dancing for him. You are educating him on how your body _could_ move…"_

I had no music and found that I did not need it. Tunes from my practice sessions mixed in my mind creating a new unique rhythm. I allowed it to sweep me away.

"_Yet, the King can be difficult. You have only done your job if he truly looks at you. If not, you have failed. And I have wasted my time."_

I had not forgotten my teachers last instructions. As hard as it was to look at the King and not be entranced by his eyes, I tried. I pulled myself to first study the rest of his face. His high cheekbones were not unexpected. They gave him an aristocratic air. His lips had the same hypnotic pull as his eyes. Again I was forcing myself to look away from them. His hair hung loose and was cut short about his face. Yet what startled me was its color.

Black

He did not share the same light blond hue that his children possessed. It was odd to me to see a Killertian with such dark hair. Yet, it seemed to suit him immensely. He seemed a powerful man. Perhaps not domineering, but there was an unmistakable air of authority about him.

I drew myself back to his eyes. I did not get lost, for they were clouded. Muddled it seemed. It was subtle, and I was sure that I would not have noticed if I had not seen the clearness they had possessed earlier.

It dawned on me that he was thinking about something. A small twitch at his mouth moved my eyes back to them. He was frowning. His lips parted in an almost nonexistent sigh.

A pang cut deep in my chest. He was not watching me dance. I was not entertaining him. I had failed. It cut me hard. I almost gasped at the unexpected pain. Why did it hurt so that he was not watching me? The same desperate want to be _his_ enveloped me. Why? This was the first time I had met him. Why could I want him so badly?

Was it fear of rejection that drove me? I did not know. I did know that I did not want to leave the palace for fear of my life, yet that was separate from this unusual yearning inside me for him.

How could I get him to want me back? My mind was swirling around in circles. Keeper had said my dancing would be enough, that I needed nothing else to gain favor with the King. But it wasn't working! He wasn't watching me. My despair grew. His eyes no longer kept it away.

Suddenly a new thought hit me. What could cause the King to frown? Was he unhappy? I did not want him to be unhappy. What did I want, then? I, I wanted him to watch me. I wanted to be lost in his eyes again so my fears would go away. Yet, I also wanted him not to frown. I wanted what ever caused his unhappiness to go away.

My dancing was not helping him. That much I knew for sure. It hurt, but it was the truth. So, I stopped dancing. He did not even notice my pause. What could worry him so? Concern grew in me.

I took a hesitant step toward him. His eyes remained unfocused. I took another step. I moved till I was a foot away from him. I would never go closer without his permission. He was seated. I knelt to his level. I was never to be above the king without permission. I was no longer dancing. I should be lower.

The yearning to know what bothered him grew larger. It pushed to the tip of my tongue.

"My King," I whispered afraid that I would startle him.

It was enough. His eyes quickly focused on my closer image. His frown deepened yet he did not speak. So I continued.

"Please let me ease your troubles. What may I do for you?" I knew that I showed too much worry. I was almost pleading with him. I knew it was strange. Yet, I could not stop my feelings for this King before me.

He regarded me for a second. His blue eyes flitted with curiosity.

"Where is your home land?" his deep voice questioned.

"I am a Killertian, my King." The lie cut almost as much as my previous wound, but I kept my mask.

"Truly, and your name?" His deep rumble seemed to melt my very bones. How could it affect me so?

"I am Eleni, King Tyrone." I said as my eyes again met his. I grew dizzy as I lost myself in them.

A brief chuckle passed through his lips. It released me from his hold. Was my name humorous?

"My King?"

"Tell me, Eleni," my heart stopped as he said my name. I even forgot that he did not answer my question, "Have you enjoyed my palace?"

_What a silly question._ I thought. A smile sprang to my lips.

"It would be difficult not to love your palace, oh great King." I replied.

He regarded me again. Laughter played in his eyes.

I was instantly pleased, more pleased than I could ever remember being. Even when Sir Iason had praised me in front of the royal envoy had I not felt this deep a joy. I could not hold in my satisfaction. He did not frown anymore. He was distracted from his troubles at least. I had managed to ease his mind at best. I felt almost giddy on the emotional high. How strange I was.

"What is on your mind?" I looked up and met his eyes. I lost focus again and told the truth even if I probably should not have. His eyes seemed to trick it out of me.

"Your face does not frown. I was pleased that you were happier." I said to the floor. It was easier to think when I was not trapped in those deep blue depths.

I felt his rough hand touch my chin. I froze for a second then my eyes seemed to close instinctively. He was touching me. The Killertian King was touching me. He found me worthy enough to touch. Contentment and joy filled me completely. The intensity of these emotions was almost painful, yet, I gladly accepted it.

"Eleni." At the sound of my name again from his lips, my eyes opened. How could it sound so wonderful?

The pad of his thumb rubbed against my lips which immediately parted for him. I was in Urian. I had to be. Tingles of excitement flowed from were his hand graced mine with its presence.

"Thank you," his deep voice rumbled.

Confusion entered my Urian. He was thanking me? What had I done to deserve such an honor? My heart began to beat faster. It thumped quickly inside my chest. Confusion was dueling with the joy inside of me, warring for dominance.

"I do not know what I have done, my King."

He merely smiled and gently tugged my face closer to his. The thumping in my chest hurt. It was too fast. My breathing was accelerating with every second I grew closer to him. My mind was blank as my eyes widened. I registered a slight smirk on his lips before they covered mine.

_King Tyrone is kissing me!!! _

My breathing stopped. Blackness blocked out his captivating eyes as I lost control of my body.

I fainted.

What felt like merely a second later, I was opening my eyes to a different view. I was looking up at a ceiling, but it was not my ceiling. It was far more magnificent with the mosaic workings running across it.

_Where am I?_

I shifted my body and realized that I was on a bed.

"I must admit, none of the Ladies of the palace have ever had quite your reaction. Are you feeling better, Lady Eleni?" A deep, amused voice seemed to tease.

_King Tyrone!_

I squeaked and jumped into a sitting position. I whipped my face around to look at him. He was sitting beside the bed his head resting in the palm of one of his hands. A very mischievous smile adorned his face. It did not erase my horror at what I had done. I had fainted from his mere touch. Oh Urian!

"Forgive me, my King. I, I do not know what happened. I suppose I forgot to breath."

He could not hold back the laugh that burst from his chest. He shook his head at me. I felt the blush creep up my neck.

"Have you recovered? Are you certain you can breathe again?" He teased, yet I felt there was a trace of sincerity in his voice.

King Tyrone was concerned for me. My heart leapt again. I focused on breathing to make sure I did not faint.

"Yes, I am much better now."

"Good. Let us try again then."

I blinked trying to understand what he meant. He merely shook his head at my ignorance and pulled me off the bed and onto his lap.

My blush swept again onto my face and neck. I was so happy! I was with the King. I was in his lap. How I had longed for such a thing to happen. Though I had tried to stifle such dreams, they still had filled my head. Most often when I was asleep. Was I sleeping now? Was this merely another of my dreams. I tilted my head up towards his. He seemed so much larger than I was. I found that I didn't care if it was a dream.

Laughter still seemed to light his eyes as he moved his lips towards my own. I focused on breathing again. This time I did not faint. Instead I felt the same strong urges that seemed to fill me when I looked into his eyes or gazed on his lips. I wanted him to touch me more. I wished for his affection.

His hands left burning trials of fire over my arms. The fire seemed to seep into my stomach and grow there. My lips pushed closer to his. I did not want him to ever let go.

And I remembered to breathe for I did not want him to stop again.

He did not stop. His hands continued to activate instincts I did not know I had. I readily gave into them. I found myself giving the King what only a husband should have.

And I found I did not care about my Yahn honor. As long as he touched me, as long as I could be with him, I did not care if he was my husband or not. So I let myself indulge in the passion of the night. I had never wished for the sun to stay away so badly before.

I was very warm. That was the first thought I had as consciousness began to claim me. Heat seemed to radiate from the thing I was attached too, clinging too. My eyes opened.

Why was I awake? It was still very dark. The morning sun had not even begun to break across the sky. I felt hazy, like I was still up in Urian as I had been most of the past night.

So what had awakened me?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

King Tyrone shifted under me. I looked up and realized I was lying on his firm well muscled chest. A small blush crept onto my face as our bodies rubbed together intimately.

"My King." I did not wish to wake him, but it must be important news to interrupt the King at such a late hour. I was sure they would not enter without his permission because he was with a woman. Namely me.

His eyes flitted open. He seemed groggy. I let a giggle pass through my lips. His eyes seemed to smolder then. He was fully awake now.

"What-"

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

He frowned as he looked at the door. He looked to the dark windows and let out a sigh.

"Come." His voice reverberated through my body. I tried not to laugh.

One of his hands found the small of my back immediately stopping all thoughts of laughter. He was rubbing small circles there. It felt wonderful. I smiled contently and lay back onto his chest as the door opened.

My eyes were closed so I did not see who had entered his room but the voice caught my attention.

"King Tyrone. Belen has returned with Prince Napoleon."

I recognized his deep rich voice immediately. I looked up at the dark skin of the man who had helped rescue me from the Trukans over a year ago. I fought the urge to smile at him. Because it was not Eleni who knew this man. It was Seana. And she did not exist anymore.

King Tyrone nodded.

"I was expecting him to arrive tonight. Have him given a guest room. We will hold our meeting in the morning, Marco. I am a little busy at the moment." I blushed and tucked my head. "I am sure that the Prince would enjoy a good rest as well." He finished.

Marco glanced at me quickly before nodding.

"As you wish, my King. Forgive my intrusion."

King Tyrone mere waved away his apology. Marco left quickly and closed the door behind him.

"Are you sleepy, Eleni?" King Tyrone murmured.

I tried to stifle my yawn but was not able too.

"Of course not, my King."

He merely smirked. "Oh? I believe I tired you out."

A deep blush covered my cheeks. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes again. Their hypnotizing depths coaxed the truth from me.

"You did, my king."

"Tyrone."

"Your highness?" My eyes itched to close. Sleep begged me closer.

"You may call me Tyrone, Lady Eleni."

"As you wish, my King." I responded as sleep tried to claim me again. Harder this time.

He merely chuckled. "Tyrone, Eleni."

I barely heard him. "What?"

"Call me Tyrone, Lady, or I shall not use your name either."

I frowned in my tired state. I liked it immensely when he used my name. I just couldn't say his. I was not worthy of such a familiar greeting with the King. Yet, if it was his wish, I could not go against it. He was the King. His wish was law.

"Tyrone" I mumbled as I snuggled closer to his warm chest.

"Much better." He said.

I smiled as sleep finally claimed me again that night.

* * *

Ok. So there you go. Please tell me what you thought of it. I hope it wasn't too discriptive for the rating. I don't think so, but I might be too biased. Hopefully, I won't forget to update again. ahahaha.... Thanks for reading even though I know you have to be annoyed at me. Tg out.


	15. Afterwards

AN: I know it has been a while. Well, I never promised anything. Anyway. I only have one more writen chapter after this one. I'm not sure what to do. I haven't had a lot of time or passion to work on this particular fic. I will never abandon a fic that I put up here, but I don't know if I'm in the right state of mind to finish it yet. I do have it all planned out, so its not really writers block, but in a way it is. Pray for me and I hope that I can get my fire back. Hope that you enjoy this chapter anyway, it is one of my best pieces of writing. At least, I think it is. Let me know what you think in a review. (Yes that was a shameless plea)\

Disclaimer: *sigh* please see all previous chapters for the disclaimer. If you think I own the Bible, well I hate to break it to you, but I'm definitely not God. By the way, who does own the Bible? Huh. Oh well...

* * *

13

Afterwards

"Milady"

Someone was calling to me. I realized that much in my sleeping state.

"Milady"

It occurred slowly that I should be answering this unknown person. Clearly, they wished to speak with me.

"Please, Milady, you must get up."

I registered a slight panic in the voice, yet I did not hold the same emotion. I was very warm actually and quite comfortable. I felt no need to wake up yet.

"Hurry, servant! We must leave quickly. It is nearly midday."

"I am trying. She just will not wake up. I don't know what's wrong with her."

I grew slightly agitated at that comment. There was nothing wrong with me. I was just comfortable. Was it wrong to be comfortable? I didn't think so.

"Honesty, the King must learn some restraint with these Virgins. They are not used to such exercise. Wake her up or I will."

_The King?_

What was going on? I was slowly slipping out of my comfortable state. I was confused. What had that woman just said? Something about the King.

"MILADY!!!"

I yelped as someone yelled in my ear. My eyes snapped open, and I was suddenly extremely conscious.

One thing I immediately realized was that I was naked. Next, I was in someone else's room.

_I am naked in someone else's room!_

Now my servant was not the only one panicking. I was near fainting. Where was I?

"Is she awake? Good, we need to move. The King is expecting company soon. We must be gone by then. Hurry!"

The King.

Recognition washed over me like a wave. The previous night came flooding back, though I frowned as parts of it I could not remember. I knew enough though for a blush to creep onto my face.

"Milady, we must leave."

I looked to Rena and nodded. I crawled to the side of the bed and stood up only to fall to the floor with a cry.

I was dizzy. Though I was much more concerned with the strange soreness centered between my legs. My eyes widened as I saw dried blood on my leg.

"Milady!" Rena cried as she rushed to my side. "Are you alright?" She asked as she tried to help me to my feet.

"I, I don't know." I looked to the other servant. She was one I did not know. "Am I alright?" I asked her.

She merely chuckled and nodded. "Yes, the soreness is expected after being with a man. Especially after your first night. Please, come. We must leave." She prodded again.

Rena quickly dressed me in new clothes and we rushed from the room out a side entrance. I was stiff. The ache between my legs left me out of sorts.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I tried to run my hands through my disheveled hair. I knew I must look a mess.

"We are going to the baths, Milady. It will help you to recover from last night." Rena explained.

I nodded though my face paled again. _Recover_. I forced away my thoughts. I could not dwell upon them now. I could wait. I would wait.

"Milady, are you ill?" Rena asked again. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "You seem too pale."

The other servant looked back to take in my appearance. She too seemed worried.

"Perhaps you should go for some morning fruit. She needs energy." She suggested.

Rena nodded solemnly and left my side quickly. I hated to worry her so, but in truth, I did not feel well. Unfortunately, some fruit would not be enough to cure me.

The servant helped me get into the warm, soothing bath before bowing and leaving me alone for a soak.

I was alone with my thoughts now. I suddenly wished I was not.

Everything crashed down upon me like a massive wave. The memories from the night before would not leave my mind.

I was not a virgin. I had giving myself to someone other than my husband. And I did it voluntarily. I had enjoyed it. Disgust welled inside of me. How horrible I was! What a disgrace to the Yahn I was!

His eyes. They had tricked me somehow. They had muddled my mind. I had been fooled somehow. It was all their fault. They were just so beautiful. And, and… I cursed my foolish body. For it was not just his eyes. His face burned through my memories. I felt his body as if I was still against it. His voice whispering in my ear as I lay beneath him. And I wished for it more.

_NO!_

No_._ My thoughts were a panic of confusion.I could not wish for him. It was his eyes. They were fooling me. I tried to block them so that I could think clearly. I was a Yahn woman. I was to marry a Yahn man and take care of his household. I was to have no relations with a Killertian. Much less a man. I was not to want to be in his bed.

But he was their king. Perhaps, perhaps that made him better. Helplessness sunk in. No, it did not make it any better. There was nothing that could make this better. I had committed the ultimate sin of a woman.

I looked down at my pale hands. They were dirty. I was dirty. So filthy. The sin clung to me. I felt like it was visible on my skin. Everyone knew it was there. I had to get rid of it. I grabbed the sponge and started scrubbing at my skin. I had to get it off. I scrubbed harder. My skin grew red, but I didn't stop. It had to come off.

Tears welled in my eyes as I released it would never come off. There was nothing I could do to atone for what I had done. The Books held tributes which could be made for sinners. Offerings which could be brought to erase previous sins before God. Lying was paid for by three pure doves. Sir Iason had explained the Books to me once even reading from some of the passages. An entry had stopped my breath and his explanation.

"_A woman caught in relations with any man with whom she is not bound shall be cast from the city and forgotten by her clan save as a warning to other foolish women."_

The price for a sin such as mine had no offering value. Nothing could make up what I had done. No doves, no fattened sheep. No burn offerings. I would never get my virginity back. I could never be pure again. I was dirty, unclean, forever more. The only fate that awaited me with the Yahn now was banishment.

Tears fell from my face then. How many times must I face death before my time was finally over? How many sins must I breach before I was taken away? I covered my face with my hands to stifle my sobs.

What was wrong with me?! I pulled my legs closer to my body only to feel a dull pain flair. Bile rose in my throat, I felt sick.

_Oh God!_ I cried out. _What have I done?_

"Milady!" I heard Rena's scared voice. I choked on my sobs.

I heard a clash as she hurried to my side. I tried to stop the tears which fell from my eyes. I rubbed at my face trying to forcibly stop them. Rena was hovering over me not knowing what to do. Concern and panic consumed her face.

"Milady, is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Fear filled her voice.

I could not answer her. My eyes still leaked tears as a new revelation occurred to me. I could not tell her what was wrong. Ever. I could not tell any of my servants. I could confide in neither of my friends. Only Angeliki and Zephyr knew of my heritage. But Angeliki was not a Yahn; she would never understand the pain I felt now. And Zephyr was a man. I could never confide in him, the thought alone brought shame to me. My servants could never understand what bothered me now for my oath to Sir Iason still bound me to silence. I had no one I could turn too. Even Xyleena had disappeared. I was all alone. I was all alone.

"Milady, I will be right back. I'm going to get help. You must be hurt." Rena said.

"No!" I grabbed for her hand, panicking. I could not draw attention to myself in this way now. It was not how I was expected to react.

She looked back at me, startled.

"Milady?"

"No, Rena. I'm fine." I tried to give her a weak smile.

Rena's concern did not lift. Her eyes assessed me with disbelief.

"Milady," She warned.

"I promise I will be fine, just a little pain that's all. Did you get any fruit?" I tried to take her mind off me.

"Yes, but I dropped it when I …" She trailed off uncomfortably.

I looked past her to the plate and fruit now scattered about the floor. I frowned.

"I do think something to eat would help me. Could you get me some more? I will wait here for you." I looked into her concerned eyes and tried not to look away in shame.

"As you wish, Milady. I will be right back."

I gave another fake smile and nodded.

She left quickly all the while throwing anxious glances back at me. I waited for her to round the corner before I let the tears fall again. Though, they were silent now.

I did not know what to do now. I did not know how to act. I did not even know if I could call myself a Yahn anymore. I felt so strangely empty.

It was in this state that I realized that I had been accepted by the king. I would not be forced to leave the harem like some of the others. Despite how much I hated it, I felt happy that I would not be forced to leave. It was a small flair of emotion. It was quickly gone. Pushed away by my new found fear for that happiness.

There were two likely options for me now. I tried to think critically to stop the uncontrollable flow of my emotions. It was all based upon the King. If I had not pleased him, I would become a harem slave. I wondered if it would truly break my heart to be one. Had not I committed a sin equal to it? I shook my head. I could not think about that right then.

A woman of the harem could only come before the King for a second time if the king requested her by name. If she was called back to him, she would become his concubine. A woman committed to him, yet not his queen. That was almost as likely as becoming a harem slave for the king needed many heirs. I could become his concubine.

Or, I could become his queen. I was unprepared for the delight that thought brought to me. It consumed me completely. He could whisper in my ear as he had the night before and look at me with his laughing eyes. He could bring me to his glorious feasts. I could become his wife. I could watch over his household. I yearned for it. Oh how I wished for it.

But, my heart seemed to crack. Split in two by my conflicting beliefs and feelings. For, I could not wish for such a thing. I was a Yahn woman pretending to be Killertian. I was not worthy of becoming a wife to anyone least of all a King. I was impure. I was a sinner. I was dirty. There was no reason for me to be with him, unless of course it was his wish.

What if he wished it? I laughed but it grew strangled in my throat. How unlikely was that thought! How could the King wish for me as I did for him? I sighed into the tub of now lukewarm water. I looked at my hands again. They were raw and crinkled like an old woman's hands would be.

I needed to get out of the water. I would have to leave this tub and face my problems. My fears. Yet, I merely sank down lower. I was afraid of what I had done.

Surely everyone would know that I had been with the King. They would not feel the same way I did. They would feel as if it had been a great honor. And I realized that in some eyes it would be. And yet, and yet, I was not someone. I was a Yahn, yet not. I did feel special. I felt a burst of excitement inside me for I had been accepted by the King. Thought I also felt the shame of what I had done. It welled deep in my soul.

I did not know how to manage both of these emotions. Suddenly, I wished that I did not have to face this fear, this worry, this change, alone.

Rena returned soon after to help me redress explaining that my food was waiting in my chambers. I gave her a faint but true smile for I knew I was truly blessed to have such a servant and friend.

I moved swiftly through the corridors to get to my room. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I did not notice the whispering that followed me.

I entered my chamber to see the food was on my normal table by the window. What surprised me was the guest who had seated herself in the other chair. I did not notice the doors closing behind me. I merely basked in the waves of relief I felt to see her.

"Xyleena."

She looked over her shoulder and gave me a grin.

"Bout time you showed up. Where have you been?"

I moved to sit down on the other side of the table. "I was in the baths."

She gave me an assessing look. "I heard you were with the King last night."

The blush that tinged my cheeks did not stop the shame that still ran inside of me.

"Yes."

"You don't seem to be as happy as he is."

My head shot up.

"You have seen the King?"

She nodded and continued speak. "I met with him this morning. My betrothed, Napoleon has finally come for me. I will be leaving the city soon to return to my people."

I gasped as the knowledge that I would loose Xyleena swirled in my head. In my already emotional state, I felt tears well in my eyes. As much as I wished for her to stay, I would never voice it. I knew of Xyleena's desire to leave here.

"The King seemed unusually pleasant this morning. I don't remember him being so, calm before."

"I see." Talking about the King only increased my unease.

"Eleni." I turned my head toward the Amazon woman.

"Yes?"

"What troubles you? He did not force himself on you did he?"

My eyes widened in horror. "NO! Of course not. I," my voice wavered as I admitted my sin aloud; "I slept with him freely."

The trembling broke again through my body. How could I even admit to such a sin? Tears broke through, and I covered my face to block them from Xyleena.

"Why do you cry then? Eleni, I do not understand."

I looked up at her. She was truly concerned for me. She wanted to know, to understand my pain. I felt a strange since of relief. I did not have to bear this alone.

"Xyleena, the laws of my people state that any woman who lays with a man not her husband will be taken from the city and disowned from her family."

She furrowed her brow in concentration.

"I thought you considered your people to be favored by your God?"

"We are the favored of the Almighty, Xyleena, but my sin, it is too much. I am too impure for him."

"There is a sin greater than your God? I do not understand. I was told your God was the greater than everything. Is what you say not blasphemy?"

I stared at her in shock.

"_Seana? What is the matter?"_

"_It seems so sad, dear Uncle. Why would God not forgive that sin?"_

_He eyes crinkled as he smiled. "You didn't let me finish. There is always forgiveness, Seana. Our God is one of compassion. You know this more than others."_

_I nodded. Yes, it was by the Lord's compassion that I was even alive today._

"_The rest of the verse reads. However, if the man takes the woman as his own, the sin is no longer as a husband may take anything from his wife. Banishment, Seana, is only given to an adulterer. Have no fear. The Lord does give compassion to his people."_

_A sigh left my lips. _Praise the Lord!

How had I not remembered that? It was so simple. The solution to my problems rest in the King's final choice for his wife. All I had to do was win his favor and take that position. My sin would be wiped clean.

A spark of hope flared within me. I merely needed to become his wife. To become the Queen. _Oh Urian._ How hard that would be!

"Eleni?"

I looked up at Xyleena in sadness.

"I must become Queen. Xyleena, I don't know if I will be able to do it."

Xyleena smiled her crafty grin. "I have to disagree."

* * *

There it is. Let me know what you think. Hope you liked it. Tg


End file.
